A New Beginning
by katshadow89
Summary: Sequel to Falling For You. Wrote this when I was 14...soo yeah, no literary masterpiece. Gah.
1. Starting School

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones. (And some of the sort-hat song belongs to her too)  
  
-  
  
Hey everyone! This the sequel to 'Falling For You' and I hope you like this story as much as you liked the first!  
  
P.s. I know it should've been up yesterday but I had to get off!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Starting School~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
* Cold isn't it?*  
  
* Not as cold as your fingers, *  
  
*Which one of you will die first? Mudblood of course...AVADA KADAVRA!*  
  
*Reflectora!*  
  
*Now Hermione! Throw it!*  
  
*AHHH!!! NOOO!!* Voldemort was gone.  
  
Michele Potter woke up suddenly breathing hard. It had been twelve years since that night they had defeated Voldemort.  
  
"What's wrong?" a voice asked. It was her husband, Kevin McBonett.  
  
"Another bad dream," she answered.  
  
"Oh," he said. He knew what his wife had been dreaming about.  
  
Even though Voldemort had been defeated, they had to be separated from their friends. Michele had to be separated form her sibling, Harry and godfather, Sirius. Hermione and Ron had to be put into a different in a different part of the world, so Voldemort's followers wouldn't be able to find them. Harry and Ginny had to separated for a bit since Ginny had to finish school. Michele didn't know what happened after that. That was twelve years ago.  
  
She laid back into her pillows beside her husband. She remember when they first got to America. She was excited, yet nervous but they were both glad to be together. With that thought she fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Mum! Dad! it's here, it's here!" A young girl ran into the kitchen of an Australian home and was holding an envelope in her hand.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione Weasley asked coming into the kitchen also.  
  
"My Hogwarts letter!"  
  
"Well, open it!" said a male voice. Ron Weasley had entered.  
  
The girl quickly took out the letter and scanned it and said, "Will I be able to go?"  
  
An owl then flew through the window, Hermione took the envelope and looked at it, "It has a Hogwarts seal on it, but it's from Dumbledore..."  
  
"Dear Mr.and Mrs. Weasley, (I'm assuming that Ms. Granger is now a Weasley)..."  
  
Ron grinned as Hermione blushed red.  
  
"...the Ministry has gathered up all of the Deatheaters. I'm glad to let you know that you are able to come home. We miss you all terribly. I'll be looking forward to seeing Hannah at the school.  
  
Best wishes, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"That's weird how does he know -"  
  
"He doesn't miss a 'thing'." Ron said amazed.  
  
"That means we're going to England?" Hannah said hopping up and down.  
  
"Yes we are," said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Mum, will I be able to see...any of my family? Besides the ones I have here?"  
  
"Don't worry, you will," said Ron "probably during Christmas break since we need to find a home and buy your schools and get settled in. I wonder if you'll be able to see your aunt...and a certain uncle if Ginny got married to Harry." he smirked.  
  
"You know she did," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So it's true then?" said Hannah "that you two were actually friends with Harry and Michele Potter?"  
  
"Best of believe it," said Ron.  
  
"Wow! I've read all about them - "  
  
"This sounds familiar," said Ron. Hermione hit him upside the head...  
  
* Potter  
  
It was then the last week of August and September 1st was a week away. Harry and Ginny Potter were standing by the fireplace of their new English home getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to get their son's school supplies.  
  
"Dad can I 'please' travel there by myself?" 11 year old Jason Potter begged. He looked at his mother, "Please Mum?"  
  
Ginny was quiet for a moment but then gave in, "Alright, but if you happen to don't make it out of the same fire place remember - "  
  
"-You're at Flourish and Blotts I know, I know." He took a handful of the powdery substance and stepped into the fireplace. "Dad," he said. He pointed at his forehead. Harry patted down his bangs to hide his scar. He didn't want to draw any attention.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Jason yelled and he disappeared.  
  
He tumbled out of the fireplace and fell to the floor. He brushed the soot out his black hair as best as he could and off his clothes. His gray-blue eyes were amazed at what he saw. There were shelves and shelves full of joke material. Crackers that could make someone grow feathers, dung bombs, fake wands and firecrackers that bounce off the walls.  
  
Jason had been to Diagon Alley enough times but he, his mother and father would sort-of disguise themselves because of Voldemort's followers - the Deatheaters. He was now able for -the first time- to roam about as himself. He had never been in this shop before and was amazed at everything. He then bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"That's okay," a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes was smiling brightly at him. She looked just about Jason's age.  
  
"I'm Jason," he said.  
  
"I'm Bethany or Beth. Are you starting at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't have much of an accent, are you from somewhere else?"  
  
"You, I moved here from America last month, but my parents went Hogwarts too as exchange students."  
  
"My parents went to Hogwarts too...not as exchange students though," said Jason.  
  
"Well, I have to go see you at school!" Bethany left.  
  
Jason was still admiring the shop when a man stood next to him. "First time here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Jason, "Do you own this place?"  
  
"Yes, I do...well my twin brother and I do. We invented everything in here."  
  
"Wow. How were you able to do it?"  
  
"Well, it took years to make...we were still at Hogwarts when we started saving money and started the jokes. Now, we have a shop "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Would you like fake wand? Free of charge."  
  
"Thanks! My name's Jason,"  
  
"George Weasley." Jason shook his hand.  
  
"Where are your parents?" George asked looking around.  
  
"They're at Flourish and Blotts getting my new books."  
  
"I was headed there myself. Mind if I come along?"  
  
"No, I don't mind at all!"  
  
When they got to the shop Jason saw his parents waiting outside. "We were wondering where you have been off too." said Ginny. She looked up at George and gasped.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"Ginny! Harry! It's so good to see you!" George said pulling them into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"George! How long has it been? 12 years?"  
  
"Twelve years too long. So this must be my nephew," said George looking down at Jason. "Good thing we acquainted with each other."  
  
"You guys never told me that I have uncles who own a joke shop!" said Jason to his parents.  
  
"Well, that's because we didn't know about it," said Ginny.  
  
"There are somethings you don't know Jason but you'll find out when the time comes," said Harry.  
  
"Have you seen anyone else yet?" asked George.  
  
"No," said Ginny quietly. They were all quiet for a moment.  
  
"We should be off," said Harry, "Jason needs to get his wand."  
  
"Come by and visit mother," said George.  
  
"We will definitely be coming by for Christmas," said Ginny.  
  
They all said goodbye and separated.  
  
*  
  
Jason entered the wand shop. Harry and Ginny told him to meet them right outside. He saw a boy with white-blonde hair leaning against a wall watching, who Jason guessed owner of shop attend to someone else.  
  
"Starting Hogwarts too?" the boy said to Jason.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What house do you think you'll be out in?"  
  
"Gryffindor,"  
  
"Oh, well all of my family were in Slytherin for centuries," the boy drawled.  
  
"My parents were both in Gryffindor, so were all of my grandparents."  
  
"I see...see you at school then," he left Jason to get his wand.  
  
Soon enough it was Jason's turn. "Ah, you must be a Potter correct?" the old man asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Y-yes, how did you know?"  
  
"The resemblance of course. I hope you're not a hard one like your father. He nearly took up all the wands off the shelves!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later Jason bought his wand and went outside. Right by the door was the boy he saw earlier. "I see you bought your wand," he said. "What kind?"  
  
"A single hair of a Unicorn foul, Cherrywood, 11inches."  
  
"Oh," the boy sounded like he didn't care.  
  
"Bradley!" a voice shouted. A man with the same hair color as the boy was coming over to him with, Jason assumed, was his wife.  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Did you get our wand?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
The man's mouth dropped as he looked at Jason. "Who's this?" he asked curiously. The boy shrugged.  
  
"Jason, sir."  
  
"Jason....who?" the man asked. Jason noticed a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Jason!" Ginny and Harry came up beside them.  
  
The man did a double take as he stared at the couple. "Potter, how nice to see you," he sneered getting a hold of himself.  
  
Ginny was about to ask who the man was when Harry spoke first. "Malfoy how nice to see an annoying git like yourself once again." he said coldly.  
  
Ginny let out a small gasp.  
  
"So I see you've decided to come back...are you sure their aren't any certain 'Deatheaters' around coming to get you?" he said the last part a bit softly.  
  
"Not that I know of...but you would know all about that wouldn't you? Being one yourself, of course." Harry smirked a bit.  
  
Draco mouth's twitched but he kept his composure. "Still got that since of humor don't you Potter? Might come in handy someday...but you better watched your back...you don't want anyone kidnapping your son here don't you? Or your wife." he hissed.  
  
It was all Harry could do to restrain himself from snapping Draco's neck.  
  
"We should be leaving now...by the way did I mention that I'm the new Potion's teacher at Hogwarts?" he smirked, "I guess I'll be seeing your son in class. Let's go Bradley."  
  
The boy followed his father and mother and they disappeared into a different shop.  
  
"If he tries to provoke you...act like you just don't hear him," said Harry to Jason as the walked to a fireplace to get home. "But if that son of his starts something you can finish it,"  
  
"Harry!" protested Ginny, "We don't want him sent home after only a week!"  
  
"She's right...just don't get in too much trouble alright?"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
*  
  
"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Michele said as she hurried her son to the Entrance of King's Cross. Kevin was right by her side. They and their son, Alex, hurried through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Bye mum, bye dad!" Alex called looking out the window after he had found himself a compartment.  
  
"Goodbye!" They both said together.  
  
"Be good," Michele said sternly.  
  
"Don't worry mum," he said.  
  
The train began to move.  
  
"See you on Christmas break!" Kevin called.  
  
Alex continued looking out the window until his parents were out of sight. He then went back to his compartment,  
  
....only to find someone else in it.  
  
"Sorry," the boy said, "I didn't think that anyone was using this compartment...besides the others are full."  
  
"That's ok, I don't mind. I'm Alex."  
  
"Jason," the boy answered.  
  
The door opened and there stood a girl with slightly curly brown hair and hazel eyes. The same girl Jason bumped into at the joke shop. "Hi Beth," he said.  
  
"Oh, hello Jason. I'm glad I've found a familiar face. Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Not at all," he said. She sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bethany," she said to Alex.  
  
"Alex," he said smiling.  
  
The three of them talked for a bit, all shocked at the fact that they all moved to a different place and back. They were halfway through the ride to Hogwarts when the door opened once again.  
  
"Has anyone seen a small tabby cat? Maria Longbotton lost one." The girl had red hair and was already in her school robes. Next to her was a girl with dark brown-hair and she looked lost.  
  
"No, we haven't seen one," said Alex.  
  
"Alright, thanks," said Maria and she walked away.  
  
But the other girl stayed put.  
  
She noticed that Alex had his wand out. "Are you doing magic?"  
  
"No, I was just showing them my wand."  
  
"Well, that's too bad. My mother taught me simple spells like such." She pulled out her wand and a needle. She said a spell and it turned into a button.  
  
"See?" She said grinning proudly, "Simple Transfiguration. What are your names anyway? I'm Hannah."  
  
"Jason,"  
  
"Bethany,"  
  
"Alex,"  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I should be going now - "  
  
"You 'need' to be going now," whispered Alex to Jason.  
  
" - bye." Hannah was gone.  
  
"Unbelievable," another voice said. A boy with blonde-brown hair appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I know," said Alex.  
  
"I'm Sean Wood," said the boy.  
  
"Jason Potter,"  
  
"Beth Davidson,"  
  
"Alex McBonett,"  
  
"Are you really? You are practically all famous!"  
  
"Why?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well your mother is Michele Potter and Kevin McBonett is your father!"  
  
"I know that..."  
  
"Well they helped defeat You-Know-Who!"  
  
"And?"  
  
Sean stared at him. He looked at Jason for support.  
  
"My mother and father never really discussed all of this stuff to me...about Voldemort." Jason said softly.  
  
"You said the name!" Sean said in awe.  
  
"My father told me that his best friend said, 'fear of the name increase the fear of the thing itself.' And the weird thing is she first started out like Hannah but ended up being his best friend,of course."  
  
"What happened to the friend now?" asked Bethany.  
  
"I don't know, he never told me."  
  
They spent the rest of their ride listening to Sean explain everything, some things that Jason didn't even know.  
  
*  
  
"Firs' years o' here! This way!"  
  
"Whoa you're huge," said Jason without thinking.  
  
"Why thank you. Rubeus Hagrid is my name."  
  
"I'm Jason and this is Sean, Bethany, and Alex." he said guestering to the others.  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
"How are we going to get to the castle Hagrid?" asked Bethany.  
  
"Boats o' course! Follow me firs' years!"  
  
They went to the lake and they four of them got into a boat a set off towards the school.  
  
When they got to the castle they met up with a strict-looking woman.  
  
"Who's she?" Alex whispered to Hagrid.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, strict she is. Head of Gryffindor House."  
  
"All of you will wait here until we're ready for you to come and be sorted into your houses." she turned and left.  
  
"I best be goin' to the table, bye." Hagrid said and he followed McGonagall.  
  
"Ah, Potter," a voice drawled. Jason recognized the owner.  
  
"Malfoy," he said.  
  
Bradley came up to him and said, "This is Jones and Crabbe." He said gesturing to the tall boy on either side of him.  
  
"You must be a Weasley," he said looking at Hannah. "My father said that the Weasley's are improper wizarding families. Friends with Muggles. Isn't your mother a Mudblood?" He smirked.  
  
Gasps were heard from everyone. "Watch your mouth," Sean said stepping up to him. Crabbe and Jones flexed their muscles.  
  
"Stop! He's not worth you getting expelled," said Hannah.  
  
"So what if her mother had Muggle parents? It doesn't matter, she was the smartest with of my father and mother's year." said a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was lookingat at Bradley with a cold glare.  
  
Bradley stared back and was about to sat something when the door opened. "We're ready," said McGonagall.  
  
The first years followed her into the Great Hall. Jason didn't like the feeling of people watching him as they all walked past. It didn't get any better when they had to stand at the very front of the Hall. They watched as McGonagall stood in front of them with a stool and they all watched as the brim of the old hat opened like a mouth and began to sing.  
  
"Nowto you I may not be pretty  
  
Though I'm very old a dirty  
  
But I'm he wisest of you all  
  
Even if I am one thousand and thirty.  
  
Now as you stand here quietly  
  
I will tell a story to you  
  
A story that some of the other students already knew;  
  
A thousand years or more ago  
  
When I was newly sewn.  
  
There lived four wizard of renown  
  
Whose names are still well known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor  
  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad  
  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream  
  
They hatched a daring plan  
  
To educate young sorcerers  
  
Thus Hogwarts School began  
  
Now since I've told you briefly about the founder of this school  
  
It's time for me to finally introduce myself to you.  
  
I'm called the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I am here to say  
  
To each of you young first years  
  
What house you'll be placed in today.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where bravery dwells in their hearts  
  
Or, you might be out in Hufflepuff  
  
Hard workers form the start.  
  
You might do well in Ravenclaw  
  
With cleverness in their heads  
  
Or, you'd be better in Slytherin  
  
If you have ambition instead.  
  
Now as you slip me on your head  
  
Snug me about your ears  
  
For I will tell you what house you'll be in  
  
For the next seven years."  
  
Everyone applauded after the Hat finished singing.  
  
"When I call your name you will sit on the stool, I'll place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," said McGonagall. She unrolled a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Andrews, William!"  
  
A boy with blonde hair went up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table to Alex's left cheered as William went over to the table.  
  
"Bright, Mary!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
This time the table to the right cheered as the girl with golden locks joined their house.  
  
"Brown, Chloe!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered as the girl happily ran to their table.  
  
"Carney, Terry!" Was the first new Slytherin. The table to the end to the left cheered loudly.  
  
"Chandler, Amy!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Davidson, Bethany!"  
  
"Good luck," Alex, Jason, and Sean said to her as she passed by them to go sit on the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Bethany was grinning as McGonagall took the hat off her head. She ran over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Finch-Fletchly, Adam!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Greene, Richard!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Hamon, Ashleigh!"  
  
Jason saw the girl that told off Malfoy in the Entrance Hall walk up to the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Jason cheered with everyone else. She waved to them as she passed them.  
  
"Hope to see you all in Gryffindor," she whispered.  
  
"Jenkins, Nick!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Longbotton, Maria!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Malfoy, Bradley!" Alex scowled as he watched the blonde haired boy sit on the stool. The second the hat touched his head it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"McBonett, Alex!"  
  
It got suddenly quiet. "It can't be the son of Michele Potter and Kevin McBonett," someone whispered loudly.  
  
"They came back?"  
  
"When?"  
  
Alex nervously sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice, "Ah, yes, half Potter aren't you? She was very difficult to place... you have the same qualities as her. Don't want to be in Slytherin do you? Well, I guess you should be in...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Alex was relieved and he sat by Bethany as the table.  
  
"Potter, Jason!"  
  
"Jason Potter?"  
  
"No way!" All the whispering were tuned out as the hat was placed on Jason's head.  
  
"Potter again I see, you would do well in Slytherin just like your father would have...but don't fret I know where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jason didn't pay attention to the fact that he got one of the loudest cheers yet. He sat down by across from Alex.  
  
The sorting was almost over when it was Hannah's turn. "Weasley, Hannah!"  
  
More whispers were heard throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Hannah looked like she could jump 10ft in the air as she went to the Gryffindor table and sat by Ashleigh.  
  
"Wood, Sean!"  
  
They all crossed their fingers...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Yes!" They cheered as he sat down with them smiling. Dumbledore stood up. "The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and I would like to welcome our new first years to Hogwarts. Enjoy the feast!"  
  
And suddenly the food appeared.  
  
*  
  
"I'm stuffed," Sean declared as they laid in their beds that night.  
  
"No kidding," said one of their new-made friends and roommate Chris McCloud.  
  
"I don't think I could ever it again," Ryan Warrington said, another first year friend.  
  
"Me too," said Alex.  
  
"Night," Jason said and they turned over and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me with Malfoy," Hannah said to Ashleigh blushing.  
  
"No problem," she said, "he deserved it. He had no right to say that to you."  
  
The girls along with two other roommates of theirs, Jesse Patil and Chloe Brown, got underneath the covers of their beds.  
  
"Night," they said at the same time. Bethany turned out the lights and they all fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
There ya go! please review! 


	2. Professor Malfoy

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones. (And some of the sort-hat song belongs to her too)  
  
-  
  
Thanks for those who reviewd. Yes I have to admit the beginnning is like the SS... didn't mean for it to come out that way but anyways... the story is focused on the kids... They will talk about the parents abit but after that it's mainly them...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Professor Malfoy  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"What's the first class of the day?" Bethany asked the next morning.  
  
"Potions," said Jason looking at his schedule, "oh no...."  
  
"Don't forget with the Slytherins," added Alex.  
  
"Perfect, just what we need," said Hannah rolling her eyes.  
  
After breakfast they headed down to the dungeons. Bethany, Ashleigh, and Hannah sat together and the boys sat right behind them. A door then slammed opened. A man with blonde hair entered the room.  
  
"When I call your name say "here"," he said coldly. He went down the list of people, he paused at Bethany's name. "I see Davidson married that worthless Lynch," he said.  
  
The Slytherins began to laugh.  
  
He went down the list and paused again. "A McBonett...interesting."  
  
More names.  
  
"Ah, yes Jason Potter...met your parents at Diagon Alley, we had a nice little chat didn't we? Tell them I said 'hello'." He smirked.  
  
He finally got to Hannah. "Weasley...I'm surprised that good for nothing Weasel even got married. What did he have to do to afford your books and robes? Sell his home?"  
  
The Slytherins were turning not to laugh. Hannah looked like she was about to cry. The boys were fuming. What was the man's problem?  
  
"Weasley, McBonett and Davidson I want you to tell them that Hogwarts has a new Potions teacher. Professor Draco Malfoy. They'll know who I'm talking about." He smirked again. He turned around and began to write on the board which meant that class began.  
  
When class was over all of the Gryffindors hurried to the next class. "Don't listen to him," Sean was saying to Hannah. Hannah nodded and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Aw, little Weasel was crying," Bradley said walking by. Some of the Slytherins laughed out loud.  
  
Hannah's eyes welled up with tears and she ran down the corridor and out of sight. Ashleigh and Beth hurried after her. "Take notes for us!" Bethany yelled to them before they had turned the corner.  
  
The boys went to Transfiguration and didn't meet up with the girls until it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. Ashleigh and Beth met them outside without Hannah. "She refuses to come out of her dormitory," said Ashleigh.  
  
"Well you tried," said Sean.  
  
They followed the crowd unto the school grounds. They then saw a massive form come near them. "Hello, Hagrid!" said Bethany, waving.  
  
"Hi, everyone," he said smiling at them all. "where's Hannah?" he added in an undertone to the group.  
  
"Malfoy," said Jason with a scowl.  
  
"The git...and that father of his isn't any better. After classes are over for the day would like ter come over for a pot o' tea?"  
  
"Sure," they all said together.  
  
"Alright everyone!" He called to the rest of the class, "Follow me! We're going ter learn how to feed spike-tailed snails!"  
  
*  
  
When classes were over, Ashleigh and Beth were able to get Hannah out of the dormitory due to the fact that they were to visit Hagrid. "Oh no," she moaned when they were almost to his hut, "I missed all of the first day's classes! Why did I have to speed my time crying..." She complained the rest of the way there.  
  
Jason knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it. "Come in," he said, "Pot is boiling!"  
  
They sat down and he filled them up a cup of tea each. He sat down in his own chair amd said, "I knew from the start that some of you reminded me of someone but "Who?" I asked myself but then my question was answered at the sorting,"  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well for starters I know just about all of your parents."  
  
"You did?" asked Jason amazed.  
  
"And they knew each other too, they were best friends," he said.  
  
"How come we didn't know about this?" wondered Beth out loud.  
  
"Jason I met your father when he was your age. Actually I knew him since he was a baby. He was best friends with your mother and father...at least as first," Hagrid said looking at Hannah.  
  
Hannah stared at him. "It's true," Hagrid said smiling. "Here's a picture." He handed her a framed picture of four kids waving. She recognized two of them as her parents.  
  
"Who are the two?" she asked.  
  
"That's my mum." said Alex pointing at the girl with slightly curly light- red hair.  
  
"Dad?" Jason said staring at the boy with the messy jet black hair and framed, think glasses.  
  
"That red-haired girl beside him is his sister." said Hagrid.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I didn't know my mum had a brother!"  
  
"I think I left out a detail...I was mostly focused on Harry Potter rather than both him and his sister," said Sean sheepishly.  
  
"I do know I have an aunt here in Britain," said Hannah slowly. "My dad said I should be able to meet her on Christmas break..."  
  
"I found out that I have an uncle...no, two uncles that own the joke shop in Hogsmeade." said Jason.  
  
"Hannah's father had six other siblings," said Hagrid.  
  
"Six?" Hannah asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George..."  
  
"Hey! That was the name of the guy who I met! He was one of the owners!" Jason said.  
  
"...and Ginny -"  
  
"My mum's name is Ginny!"  
  
"Blimey!" Hagrid said, "I can hardly get a sentence through!"  
  
"Sorry," Jason said sheepishly.  
  
Hagrid pulled out another picture, this time it had eight people in it. "Here are Beth's parents, Morgan and Josh, they transferred here from America in their 7th year. And here's Alex's dad, Kevin. He got here in his 6th year. I always knew there was somethin' goin' on between him and Michele."  
  
Alex blushed.  
  
"And there's Ginny, Ron's little sister." Hannah, Alex, and Josh looked at each other. Who knew that their own parents knew each other. Bethany couldn't believe it either!  
  
"Yer father was obsessed with Quidditch," said Hagrid turning to Sean. "Captain of Gryffindor House he was. Best darn keeper Gryffindor had while he was attending her. Yer dad took his place when he left," he added to Hannah. "Yer mother didn't do Quidditch but she was the smartest with in the year or all seven years at the school I should say. Yer going to be just as smart as her. Just you wait."  
  
She smiled.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	3. The Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.(SUMMARY WON'T SHOW UP ON SITE)-- Don't know why...  
  
-  
  
Stupid computer! For some reason I can't write in the summary to this fic...(as you noticed in the disclaimer). urg! I realised that I said that Fred and George's shop was in Diagon Alley and then in Hogsmeade...dumb thing to do I know... well their shop is in Hogsmeade, hey maybe they can have two! But it's in Hogsmeade.  
  
angelface: Yes, the parents will be reaquainted very soon  
  
cloud desmith: Yeah about Hagrid retiring, I did alot of debating on it. Yes, he IS pretty old and who knows how long gianys live... or in his cause a half-giant? After going over it with my sis (she reads what I write down in a notebook) I decided that he should stay.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Reunion  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So I suppose that you two are my cousins," Hannah said to Alex and Jason in the common room later that night after dinner.  
  
"Yup," said Alex.  
  
"Well," Hannah said beginning to blush, "I'm glad I finally got to meet some of my family here in Britain and I'm glad that you're my cousins due to the fact that I can get along with both of you."  
  
Alex and Jason smiled.  
  
"Should we owl our parents or something?" Bethany asked.  
  
"No," said Alex slowly. "Let's wait until Christmas maybe we can all gather up at one place or something..."  
  
"Maybe...I know that I have plans for Christmas already," Hannah said.  
  
"I think we all do," said Jason.  
  
"We'll see what happens," said Ashleigh, "When the time comes. Night." She went upstairs.  
  
Hannah quickly hugged Alex and Jason said, " Goodnight," and dashed up the stairs blushing madly.  
  
Beth shrugged her shoulders as they looked at her, a bit caught off guard from what Hannah did. She bid them goodnight and went upstairs also.  
  
*  
  
The first few months passed and the first years were soon familiar with the castle. They had all gotten acquainted with Nearly-Headless Nick and had gotten used to Peeves' pranks. It was a week before Christmas and Dumbledore allowed the school to go to Hogsmeade as a special treat. The first and second years had to get permission from their parents. They took the carriages to town and Jason and the others didn't know where to go first. They wondered around a bit until they found themselves in front of the 'Weasley's Wizard Weezy's' joke shop. They went inside and looked around a bit.  
  
"Hello," a voice said. They all turned around.  
  
A man with firey red hair and blue robes had walked up to them. His mouth dropped when he saw Jason... "Blimey, you must be Jason! Fred Weasley."  
  
"You like your brother," said Jason.  
  
"Well, we are twins, what did you expect?" Fred said smiling. His eyes landed on Hannah. "You remind me of my little sister when she was your age. She looked just like you. What's your name?"  
  
"H-Hannah Weasley," she stuttered.  
  
Fred's eyes popped out. "George! George! Come down here quick!" A man identical to Fred appeared at a doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who does you remind you of ?" Fred asked pointing at Hannah.  
  
George looked at her. "She reminds me of Ginny when she was her age..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"She's a Weasley?"  
  
Fred nodded. "That's means she must be Ron's daughter,"  
  
"Is your mother named Hermione?" George asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Wow! This means you're our niece, I'm George Weasley."  
  
She shook his hand, "Hi, Uncle George," Hannah said grinning.  
  
"Uncle George eh? That makes me sound a bit on the old side don't you think?" He said chuckling. "Who are the rest of you?"  
  
"I'm Alex McBonett,"  
  
"Are you really? I knew both of your parents."  
  
"Bethany Davidson,"  
  
"Ah, yes I met your parents once before when they came to visit one time and I had happened to be there," said Fred.  
  
"Sean Wood,"  
  
"Oliver Wood's son? I hear he's playing for England now....yes your father was our Quidditch captain. He gave us a long lecture before every game," he cleared his throat. "Okay men,"  
  
"And women," said George.  
  
"And women. The big one,"  
  
"The one we've all been waiting for," George said. The whole group began to laugh.  
  
"You see back then we had his speech memorised," said Fred. He turned to Ashleigh. "and what's your name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Ashleigh Hamon."  
  
"Hamon you say? Yes that sounds familiar...Mark Hamon is your father right?"  
  
Ashleigh nodded.  
  
"He was a kind fellow...he was a year behind us, but he would help us with our pranks every once in a while..." George said grinning remembering the good old days....  
  
*  
  
Eventually they had to leave to go back to Hogwarts. "See you later!" They all said waving goodbye to the them as the exited the shop.  
  
"Interesting day, don't you think?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Bethany.  
  
Christmas break came and the six of them had plans with their parents so they had to pack to go home for the Holidays. When the Hogwarts Express came to a stop everyone filed out of the train.  
  
"I guess I'll see you all when we get back," said Sean.  
  
"Bye." They said at the same time and they went their separate ways.  
  
"Oops! Sorry," said Jason as he accidentally bumped into a woman with brown hair who was with her husband.  
  
"That's alright," she said and they hurried along to get whoever they were getting.  
  
"Hermione doesn't that boy remind you of -"  
  
"Harry? Yeah..."  
  
*  
  
Mum! Dad!" Bethany said running to her parents.  
  
"Have fun?" Her father asked, "Didn't go kissing boys did you?" he added with a sly grin.  
  
"Josh!" Her mother said.  
  
"Not funny dad," Bethany said blushing a bit. "Here is one of my friends, Alex. Alex these are my parents."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Alex said.  
  
"Same here," Josh said.  
  
"Alex!" a voice called. he turned and saw his parents walking up to them.  
  
"Hello you must be Alex's parents..." Bethany's mother started but her voice trailed off and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Morgan? Bloody hell, is it really you two?" he said.  
  
"Omg! How have you been?" Morgan said hugging him. She turned to Michele. "You are Michele right?"  
  
"In the flesh," she said grinning. Morgan hugged her also. The parents chattered for a bit.  
  
"This is great," Bethany said glowing.  
  
"It is," Alex said. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"....You must come with us to the Burrow Christmas Eve. A bit of a surprise visit what do you say? How about it?" said Kevin.  
  
"Fine with me," said Josh. Morgan agreed.  
  
They said their goodbyes and departed from the station happier than they were when they arrived.  
  
*  
  
"Jason! Jason are you ready?" Ginny called to him Christmas Eve's afternoon. They were all going to the Burrow to visit her parents.  
  
"Yup!" He said coming down the stairs and standing by her.  
  
"All set," Harry said. A half hour later they stood in front of the Weasley house. Ginny knocked. A tall man with the same fiery red hair as Ginny's opened the door.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Bill!" She said hugging him.  
  
"Come in, come in," he said. "Mum! You won't believe who's here!" Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen. She gasped.  
  
"Mum," Ginny whispered. She went over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Harry dear, you have to give me a hug too," she said smiling. Harry grinned and he hugged her also.  
  
"You must be Jason I assume," she said looking at her grandson.  
  
"Yes," Jason said.  
  
"Well come over here and give your grandmother a hug!"  
  
Jason smiled and ran over to her.  
  
"Any word form the others?" Mr. Weasxley asked them after they all exchanged hugs and were settled down.  
  
"Not yet," Harry answered. After a while of chatter someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jason called from the living room and he along with his little cousin, Jocelyn (Bill and his wife's daughter) ran to the door. He opened it and there stood...  
  
"Bethany? Alex?"  
  
"Jason?" They said at the same time. Behind them stood who Jason guessed were their parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad!" Jason called.  
  
"What is -" Harry started but stopped.  
  
"Oh Merlin," he whispered. "Michele!" He grabbed her and gave her a huge hug. "I see you're carrying a little package there aren't you?" He said noticing that her stomach was a bit rounder than usual. She was pregnant.  
  
Michele blushed. "I would hit you upside your head if I wasn't to happy to see you," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yup the Michele I knew as my sister is still there," Harry remarked with a grin. "I see you took good care of her," he said turning to Kevin.  
  
"Well, I said that I would didn't I?" Kevin said grinning.  
  
"So, what are you all doing here?" Ginny asked once they all exchanged hugs.  
  
"Well, we first saw Kevin and Michele at King's Cross - which was a very big shock - and they invited us to come along to visit." Morgan said.  
  
"I was surprised that our kids knew each other," said Michele. They all agreed.  
  
*  
  
"I didn't know you guys were coming 'here'," Jason said to Alex and Bethany in the living room over a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"Well I didn't either," said Bethany.  
  
"Neither did -" The cards blew up and singed the tip of Alex's hair. "- I."  
  
The door was knocked on once again. They let Jocelyn get it. "Uncle Fred, Uncle George!" She said.  
  
The three of them saw the twins come in through the door. By Fred's side was a pretty woman with shoulder-length black hair. "Hello Jocelyn," she said.  
  
"Hi Auntie Alicia," she said smiling.  
  
The three adults then saw Jason, Beth, and Alex. Fred and George stared. "Why are you three here?" Fred asked dumbfounded.  
  
"To visit," said Bethany.  
  
"Are your parents here?" George asked.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said standing by the doorway that led to the kitchen.  
  
"Ginny?" Fred said in disbelief. She went up to him and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Harry!" Alicia cried running up to him. "How come you didn't let us know you were coming?"  
  
"Surprise?" Harry grinned.  
  
*  
  
Hannah was nervously pacing the living room floor. Hermione was finally making her way down the stairs. "Can we go now?" Hannah asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold on, don't have a cow. Your mother is pregnant so that means she can't move very fast." Ron said from behind his daughter. Hermione looked at him with narrow eyes,  
  
"Well it's not really all 'my' fault that I'm having a baby...somebody else helped." She took the last step down. Smirking with triumph as Ron gulped sheepishly. Hannah stifled a giggle at the look on her dad's face.  
  
Forty-five minutes later they stood in front of the Burrow. "Good to be back home." Ron said.  
  
Hannah looked up at the house, amazed. She could tell that this was definitely a wizarding home by the way the house was held up. Ron knocked on the door and behind it they heard a little voice yell, "I got it, I got it!" The door opened and there stood a little girl with the same red hair as Ron and Hannah's.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said, "Does Arthur and Molly Weasley live here?"  
  
The little girl nodded, "Yup, they're my grandparents!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other then Ron spoke, "Are they here?"  
  
"Mmm hmm,"  
  
"Jocelyn who's at the d-door?"  
  
Bethany saw Hannah and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Beth? Why are you here?"  
  
"Well my parents are here..."  
  
Jason appeared at the doorway, "Hannah!"  
  
"Jason? Are your parents here too?" He nodded.  
  
"You all know each other?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hannah?" Alex said appearing by the door.  
  
"Alex! Let me guess your parents are here too?"  
  
"Yeah...are these your parents?" Hannah nodded.  
  
"Hannah you know all these people?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Yes, Bethany Davidson, Jason Potter, and Alex McBonett."  
  
Hermione would've passed out if Ron wasn't beside her holding her steady.  
  
"I bumped into you at the train station! I shouldn't known it was you!" Jason said, "Hagrid told us that we were related."  
  
"He did, didn't he?" Hermione said smiling. The kids had stepped back so they could come in.  
  
"They're all in the kitchen," Alex said smiling.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said rustling his hair and the couple went past them. The talking stopped and they heard a squeal.  
  
"Ginny you're killing me!" Ron said as Ginny hugged him to death.  
  
"Sorry," she said blushing a bit. "Glad you kept your promise," she whispered. Ron smiled.  
  
"When are you due?" Michele asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"April," she answered grinning. Michele squealed and hugged her.  
  
In the living room the kids were listening. "I didn't know your mum was going to have a baby." said Alex.  
  
"Well I didn't know until I met them as King's Cross. Bit of a surprise really."  
  
Bill came in. "I'm glad I finally get to meet my little brother's daughter," he said smiling. "I'm your Uncle Bill," he said to Hannah. "And this is Jocelyn, your cousin." The little girl was on his back.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Hannah said smiling at her.  
  
Soon it was time for everyone to go home. "I'm happy you all came back safely," Mrs. Weasley said to them. "Come back and visit anytime!" They all said their good byes and they got into their vehicles and went home.  
  
*  
  
It had been almost six years since that exciting day and the six friends' friendship had grown.  
  
Some more than others.  
  
"Alex! Alex!" Alex slowly opened his eyes and saw a blur of curly blonde locks. His younger sister was looking down at him.  
  
"What?" He asked letting out a yawn and turning over to the other side.  
  
"It's time to wake up!" She said crawling over.  
  
"Sammie it's early," he said groggily. His voice was muffled from being under the covers.  
  
"It's almost noon..."  
  
"Like I said 'It's early'." He said peeking out and grinning at her.  
  
"Well, Jason, Hannah and -" she smiled wickedly. "Bethany are suppose to be here at one o'clock today." She sang.  
  
Alex shot up. "Beth- I mean they're coming today?!"  
  
"Yeah, mum told you yesterday, remember?"  
  
"Now I do, Ashleigh and Sean are suppose to meet us at Diagon Alley..." He moved her out of the way so he could get out of bed.  
  
"Can I come too?" Samantha pleaded.  
  
"Five year old aren't aloud," he said.  
  
"Who says?" She asked standing in his way to his closet.  
  
"I say," he picked her up and moved her aside.  
  
"I'll tell Bethany," she sang again.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That you like her."  
  
"And how do you know that this fact is true?"  
  
Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "A guess,"  
  
"Well you're wrong little sister. I should tell little Jeffery that you like him the next time he comes over for a play date," he smirked.  
  
Samantha turned red; "Fine I won't say anything as long as you don't. Deal?" She held out her pinkie.  
  
"Deal," he said hooking his pinkie with hers. "Now would you mind leaving I don't like to have an audience while I'm dressing..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I know, I know lots of hugs in this chapter but I couldn't really think of anything else! From now on the teenagers have all of this story's attention. ;-) 


	4. Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones  
  
-  
  
Thanks for all of you who reviewed! I'm really glad you're enjoying the sequel ;-) On with the next chapter!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
-  
  
At one o' clock Jason was the first to come out of the fireplace. "Safe landing," he said brushing some of the soot off his clothes. Hannah was then the next to come. She bumped into Jason who hadn't moved out of the way and they fell to the floor.  
  
"Jason haven't you been taught not to stand right in front of the fireplace?"  
  
"How was I suppose to know you were coming right after me?" He said getting up. "Don't you girls like to be fashionably late?"  
  
Alex snorted.  
  
"Well I, however, like to be at places on time," she retorted.  
  
"Knowing you I should've known that by now," he said smirking. He lent out a hand and pulled her up. Then, Bethany shot out of the fireplace and they all landed with a thump. Alex was doubled over from laughing so hard.  
  
"Tell me why you stand by the fireplace when you're expecting someone to come?" She asked Jason.  
  
"What? It wasn't my fault. I was helping Hannah up and the next thing I knew I was back on the floor." He winced as he stood up.  
  
"Right..." Bethany said getting up herself. "Well, it's nice to see you all again." Bethany had gone to visit her grandparents for a couple of weeks and she had just gotten back the previous night. Alex noticed that her hair had gotten darker. 'Must be of all that sun,' he thought.  
  
Jason's hair was messy as always and he also noticed that he grew a couple of inches. Jason wasn't really a midget but he was a couple of inches shorter than the rest of the boys who were nearing 6'2.  
  
"The others are meeting us at Diagon Alley," Alex said.  
  
"We know," said Hannah. "They sent us owls too."  
  
"Let's go then," Jason said. They took bits of Floo Powder and were off to Diagon Alley.  
  
*  
  
"Now where are they?" Hannah wondered out loud.  
  
They had been looking for Sean and Ashleigh in two shops so far and hadn't found them yet.  
  
"Let's split up," Jason said. "Hannah, you can go towards Gringotts and I'll go near Olivander's. Bye." He took off.  
  
Hannah looked at Bethany and Alex, shrugged her shoulder and went in the opposite direction leaving them alone.  
  
"We should go this way then," Bethany said pointing in a different direction.  
  
"Right," Alex said.  
  
*  
  
Hannah was walking down past the shops near Gringotts when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Hannah!" Sean was running up to her. "Sorry I'm late...where are the others?"  
  
"Well, we split up to look for you and Ashleigh."  
  
"Okay...it's nice to see a best friend again," he smiled and hugged her.  
  
Hannah felt her face heat up. She'd hugged him plenty of times when they were younger. What was the matter with her? He pulled back. She saw that he was taller than before and his hair was still the same brown-blonde. He looked a bit, cute in her perspective.  
  
"Let's go find the others," she said leaving eye contact with Sean.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
They had gone to the ice cream shop and found the other four waiting for them. "Hey Ashleigh!" Hannah said waving. Ashleigh waved back. She got up and ran over to them giving her a hug.  
  
She looked at Sean for a second before giving him a quick hug. Things had been a little tense between the two. Only last year had Ashleigh and Sean kissed. She had originally been with Jason who had asked her out. A while into the relationship they had gotten into a row and Sean found her crying, in the end they ended up sharing a kiss. Only the girls and Sean knew about it.  
  
The same night a girl by the name of Nicole had sneaked a kiss on Jason just when Ashleigh had turned the corner in the corridors. She had decided they should stop going out and they did. They were still friend though, like she was still friends with Sean. Lucky their friendship was that strong to hold on to.  
  
At the end of the day the group took different Floo directions home.  
  
"See you on September first," Hannah said to all of them. She yelled, "Home!" and she disappeared.  
  
*  
  
"Let's go Jocelyn!" Hannah called on the day term began.  
  
"Coming!" She called rushing down the stairs. The eleven year old stopped in front of her. "How do I look?"  
  
Hannah surveyed her and noticed that her ponytail was a bit lumpy. She laughed and said, "Turn around." She got a brush and after taking out her scrunchie she began to brush her hair. Ever since the beginning of the summer Jocelyn had been staying with Hannah's household. Bill and his wife, Dana both had to go away on business until June. Dana was training to be an Auror and Bill was travelling with some of the goblins, doing money business with different countries around the world.  
  
Over the couple of months Jocelyn had become another little sister to Hannah. Hermione had report to the Ministry and couldn't see them off. "There," she said finishing Jocelyn's hair. It was now in a non-lump ponytail.  
  
"Thanks," Jocelyn replied. "Hannah were you nervous on your fist day at Hogwarts?" She asked as they turned to walk to the car.  
  
"A bit," she said, "but I'm sure you'll make loads of friends. So far you have Peter to keep you company."  
  
Jocelyn nodded as they got to the car.  
  
"Ready to go?" Ron asked from inside.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Ron," Jocelyn said getting in.  
  
They got to King's Cross and got unto Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jason said as he spotted them and came over.  
  
"Be good," Ron said to them, they smiled and watched him Disaparate.  
  
"So where are the others?" Hannah asked him.  
  
"Well Beth and Alex are already on the train. I saw Peter not so long ago, he was looking for you." He added to Jocelyn with a sly grin.  
  
Jocelyn rolled her eyes and said, "Very funny Jason, I'll go find him."  
  
"Need help?" He asked eying her trunk.  
  
"No, I can handle it," she walked away.  
  
"Let's go," Hannah said.  
  
When they got to the compartment they saw something they didn't really expect.  
  
*  
  
When Bethany had arrived King's Cross that morning she was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, even if it was their last year. She had said goodbye to her parents when she got unto the Platform and went looking for a familiar face. She saw a tall boy with dark blonde hair above the crowd and was coming in her direction, soon enough she recognized him, "Hey Alex!" She said smiling at him. She quickly looked around before giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
He grinned at her before saying; "Need help with the trunk?"  
  
"If you insist on it," she said. He took the other end and they began to walk over to an open door of the train and he lifted it up over the steps. They carried it over to a compartment towards the end of the train where his was already stored. No sooner had they placed Bethany's trunk in a corner did Jason appear by the door.  
  
"Can't you hear?" He said pulling in his trunk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bethany asked.  
  
Jason sat down and tried to catch his breath. "I was calling Beth when I saw her but then I saw Alex and I stared calling you both when I stopped because I [I]swear[/I] that I saw you two kiss -" Bethany and Alex looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"- But I thought nah, I must be daydreaming or something. Besides you two are best friends and all and I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to Jaime." He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Beth and Alex guessed that being up most of the night, getting up a bit early in the morning, yelling yourself hoarse and dragging a heavy trunk to the end of the train canwear someone out.  
  
"So how is she?" Beth asked excitedly. Jaime was Jason's two-week-old baby- sister.  
  
"She's fine," he answered opening his eyes. "Cries alot but then that's what baby's are suppose to do right?" He got up. "I'm going to see if I can find the others,"  
  
"Okay," Alex and Bethany said together.  
  
Jason left leaving them alone.  
  
They stood there in silence before saying anything. "That was close," Alex said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah," Beth replied sitting next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "So when are we going to tell them?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us going out," she said looking up at him. Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Whenever you're ready," he said looking at her.  
  
"Well, we can't hide it from them forever you know,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"I suppose we can tell the tonight," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Fine with me," he said entwining his hand with hers.  
  
"You know we're alone now," she said looking back up at him after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
  
"Meaning?" Alex asked already having a clue at what she was hinting at. She grinned, knowing that he knew what she was talking about. They both leaned in for a kiss. Bethany had planned on it being a quick one but Alex wouldn't let her get away that easily.  
  
While they were in their lip-lock the door opened.  
  
Hannah and Jason had gotten to the door. When Hannah opened it she shrieked in surprise and slammed the door shut. But she shut it a 'little' too hard because the glass shattered. Beth and Alex jumped apart from each other and looked at Hannah and Jason through the frame of the door both having wide eyes.  
  
"What is going on here!" Hannah asked clearly surprised. After a few seconds of letting what she saw sink in a small smile crept on her face. She tried to hid it.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Since when did you two start smooching?" Jason asked just as surprised and amused as Hannah.  
  
"Hey guys what's wrong?" A voice asked. Sean was coming down the corridor, Ashleigh was behind him; both carrying their trunk.  
  
"Whoa..." He said seeing the glass. He looked at Alex and Bethany then at Jason and Hannah.  
  
"Is someone gonna tell us what happened?" Ashleigh asked, even though she had a small idea of what went on.  
  
"Hannah and I saw these to in a lip-lock," Jason announced proudly beginning to grin.  
  
"The glass?"  
  
"I accidentally slammed the door to hard out of shock," said Hannah. She took out her wand, "Reparo," All of the glass went back in it's place.  
  
"Explain please," Sean said to them still standing with his trunk.  
  
"Yeah, how long have you two been together?" Jason asked.  
  
"When were you going to tell us?" Hannah said.  
  
"We were planning to tell you all tonight after the feast," said Bethany.  
  
"We've been going out since that day at Diagon Alley," Alex blushed a bit. "It's only been two weeks."  
  
"Good going!" Hannah said to Jason. "You split us all up on purpose didn't you?"  
  
Jason grinned, "What can I say, I'm a genius."  
  
"Don't push it..."  
  
"I guess we should thank you then," Bethany said to Jason.  
  
"I should be heading for my compartment," Hannah said. "Head Girl and all."  
  
"Congratulations!" They all said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sean asked giving her a hug. Hannah blushed.  
  
"I couldn't ruin the surprise." She said with a smile. She waved goodbye and went towards the front of the train.  
  
*  
  
"C'mon guys," Jason said as they got out of the train hours later, "We need to get a carriage." The five of them found an empty one and piled into it. Ten minutes later they were at the castle and made their way to the Great Hall. Alex and Sean searched over the crowd and found Hannah already sitting at the Gryffindor table obviously looking for them.  
  
"This way," Alex said. The other followed him and soon enough they were sitting down beside her.  
  
"I was wondering where you all went," she said. They waited for the Hall to fill and quiet down before McGonagall came in with the first years. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and did his usual routine of welcoming the first years and saying that the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds.  
  
"Let's eat!" He said and the food appeared on the golden plates. Once the dinner and desert plates had been cleared Dumbledore stood once again.  
  
"There will be a special even taking place after Christmas Holidays," he said, eyes glowing "but I won't be releasing any information until everything is settled. We still have arrangements that need to be made and I trust my Head Boy and Girl won't be spilling the beans." He smiled and then said, "Now off to bed you trot!"  
  
*  
  
"Aw, come one Hannah! Could you just give us a hint?" Alex begged the following day as they were headed for Divination.  
  
"Alex don't beg, it doesn't suit you," she said with a smirk. "And no! I won't give you even the tiniest clue so bug off!"  
  
"I bet you Clark had told all of his friends by now," said Sean.  
  
"No, he hasn't, besides, it wouldn't be fun if I told you now. It' been great watching you die of curiosity. Remember curiosity killed the cat!" She went up a different staircase to Arithmacy.  
  
"Thanks alot!" Ashleigh called.  
  
"See you after class," said Bethany as she and Sean went to Muggle Studies. Ashleigh went to Ancient Ruins while Jason and Alex kept on climbing up to get to North Tower.  
  
When they got to the room they found a table with two of their fellow 7th year Gryffindor allies and room mates already seated. "Any luck?" Chris McCloud asked looking anxiously as the boys sat down. Ryan Warrington was sitting next to him.  
  
"No such luck," sighed Alex taking a seat.  
  
"Not even a clue?" He asked.  
  
"Not even the tiniest," said Jason.  
  
Ryan threw his hands in the air and said, "I guess we'll have to wait it out then. Richard Greene said that Clark hadn't said a word not even to his closest friends - being one of them of course - less likely to any of the Ravenclaws."  
  
"Prefects?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nope, not even they know...and if they do they're putting up a good act," said Chris.  
  
"Boys are you paying attention!" A sharp voice said. Professor Quirk was staring at them along with the rest of the class. "As I was saying..." she began talking again as the class resumed.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- Ciao! 


	5. The Ball

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones  
  
-  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelface- Jason and Hannah would do good if only they weren't cousins.  
  
BillJoeBob- I'm glad you're liking the story so far!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Ball  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A couple of weeks after term started Jason, Ashleigh, Beth and Alex were headed to the common room wondering where Sean and Hannah were, having not seen them at dinner. Before Ashleigh had spoken the password they heard shouting on the other side of the portrait. "Fairy lights!" She said hurriedly.  
  
When the portrait opened the voices were louder. They all scrambled inside and were speechless.  
  
"You didn't have to go to McGonagall!" Sean yelled.  
  
"I WAS ONLY DOING MY JOB!" Hannah shouted back. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and she swatted it angrily out of the way to reveal her red- hot face.  
  
"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"  
  
"Oh right!" She said sarcastically, "Practically having a duel in the middle of the corridors is doing nothing?"  
  
"We weren't having a duel! Besides HE started it!"  
  
"You should have ignored him -"  
  
"IGNORE HIM?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"How can I ignore a spell being aimed at me and making me do a tap-dance in front of everyone!"  
  
"OH AND I GUESS MAKING HIM SING 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' at the top of his lungs make it all THE BETTER?!"  
  
Alex snorted but stopped when Bethany glared at him.  
  
"Like I said Hannah, HE STARTED IT!"  
  
"And like I said, I WAS DOING MY JOB!"  
  
They had sworn they saw a vein pulsing at Sean's temple. They glared at each other until he said, "You know what? I'm going to bed," he stumped up the staircase and into his dorm room. Before he shut the door he added, "I think all this Head Girl stuff HAS GONE TO YOUR HEAD!"  
  
"Well at least mine isn't as abnormally large like yours!" She screamed. She flicked her wand, banishing the nearest object to her, which -luckily, in Sean case - happened to be a small book. It shot across the room and up the boy's staircase and nearly hit Sean in the head. He slammed his door shut to so hard the group felt the floor vibrate. Hannah grabbed her bag with her books in it and stormed out of the common room.  
  
The four of them stood with their mouths dropped. Sean and Hannah did have rows from time to time but never as intense as the one they and the common witnessed. They walked over to Amy Chandler and her best friend Chloe Brown hoping to find out what happened.  
  
"Oh, you missed it," Chloe said as they sat down.  
  
"What happened?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
"Well," said Amy. "After classes were over and some of us were headed to the common room to drop off our things before dinner when Bradley Malfoy -"  
  
"Who, might I add is very cute," interrupted Chloe.  
  
"- started messing with Sean..." coninued Amy.  
  
"Figures," said Alex.  
  
"...Then Malfoy took out his wand and cast a spell that made Sean's feet do a tap-dance and, as you heard Malfoy was soon singing as the top of his lungs 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. " Chloe couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
  
"And they stared casting spells at each other until Hannah came and broke it up. She said as being Head Girl she would have to report it to McGonagall. Someone could've gotten hurt and they were showing a bad example to the younger ones, so now Sean and Malfoy have detention for a week." Amy finished.  
  
*  
  
A couple weeks until Halloween, Dumbledore had announced that the school was to have a costume party. "You and your partner are to dress like a couple, for example, the male can come as Romeo and the female Juliet. You don't have to go in a costume if you don't want to. It will be held on Halloween night at 8:00 until midnight."  
  
The Hall exploded into excited whispers. Sean took a glance at Hannah and thought, "Maybe I should apologize to her, she 'was' doing her job and to add on to it I should ask her if I could escort her to the Halloween party."  
  
Sean wasn't sure how to say it though, he knew that he did develop a crush on her back in 3rd year, even if he did want to deny it. He used to think that she was the most annoying girl on the face of the earth but now he thought that, that stubbornness made him like her even more. But how in he world was he going to ask her?  
  
*  
  
Hannah was sitting in the library, finishing up her extra-credit for History of Magic or that was what she seemed to be doing. She was sitting there pondering on something, something she couldn't believe. To her it was ridiculous to fall for one of your best friends.  
  
Ridiculous.  
  
But that's exactly what happened.  
  
And the person she had fallen for was standing in front of her. "Hi," he said softly.  
  
"Hey," she said a bit weakly.  
  
"Hannah, I'm sorry about that 'row' we had before and I wanted to make it up to you...um, would you...uh, would you like to go to the Halloween Party with me?"  
  
Hannah stared at him. Had he asked what she thought he asked? He watched her anxiously. HE did! "Um...sure, I guess. Okay." She smiled a bit.  
  
"Great," he stood up. "See you later whenever you decided to join civilization again." He joked.  
  
Hannah grinned and shook her head turning her attention back to her report. Sean turned and left. As she watched him leave she realised her feelings were true. She sighed and put her face in her hands. She had fallen in love with the one she thought who was the most biggest prat alive when she was younger. The one she had 'rows' with three times a week. The boy that was one of her best friends. Yup, indeed she had fallen for the guy named Sean Wood.  
  
And there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
*  
  
Sean breathed out of relief. He had asked her to the party without making a prat out of himself. When he got to the common room later that evening he spotted Jason and Alex who were going over their Divination homework and sat down in a chair across from them. He didn't realize that he had a grin on his face. But when the boys looked up they noticed and Jason asked, "What are you grinning about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...I'm not grinning about anything!" Sean sputtered. "Just grinning...is that a crime?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Hannah came in and spotted the boys and came over. She sat by Sean and said, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much..." Alex said. He then noticed that she had directed the question to Sean. They were soon in deep conversation and they bean to laugh and poke at each other - in other terms - they were flirting! Jason and Alex looked at each other with confused expressions. Then it dawned on them; the two must like each other! After Hannah had said goodnight and gone up the girl's staircase, the boys followed suit. As soon as they stepped into the room, Jason blurted,  
  
"Sean do you like Hannah?"  
  
Sean's eyes got wide. "What?! Me 'like' her? In that kind of way? No, no, no..." he shook his head.  
  
"Then why did you ask her to the party?"  
  
"What? How did you know that?"  
  
"Wow! It works!" Jason began to laugh. Sean felt stupid for being so gullible. Of course he hadn't known! It was a trick question!  
  
"Why did you?" Alex prompted.  
  
"Well I was making it up to her for fighting with her about what happened before with Malfoy..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"You said that, and I quote, "I 'was' making it up to her" this means that something else has occured into your ulterior motive to ask Hannah to the Halloween party." said Jason. "And you paused so that also supports my statement."  
  
"What are you a lawyer or something?" Sean asked incredulously.  
  
"No, but we're trying to get an answer from you, do you like her or not? I have a feeling you do and she likes you back. Been that way for few a years." said Alex.  
  
Sean couldn't beleive it, had it been that obvious? "Sean," Jason said. "what're hiding that you can't tell us? We're your best friends; we keep secrets."  
  
"I can't tell her," Sean said quietly.  
  
"What? That you like her? Just go up to her a blurt it out and hope for the best..."  
  
"No Jason! I can't go up to her and say, 'Hi Hannah how's it going? Oh, and by the way I love you!' "  
  
*  
  
Hannah had come back to the common room to get a book she left downstairs. She was walking back towards the girl's staircase when she heard someone shout. The voice was coming from the boy's dormitories and it sounded like Sean. She couldn't make out what he said.  
  
"I hope they're not fighting," she said to herself.  
  
She stood there listening but she didn't hear anything else so she went upstairs to her room.  
  
*  
  
Up in the boys' dormitory it was silent for five whole minutes. Sean couldn't believe what he had said, "Oh Merlin," he said running his hand through his hair.  
  
"You...you love her? Hannah?" Jason asked shocked.  
  
"I told you," said Alex. "Don't you feel better for letting us know the truth?"  
  
Sean looked at him with a glare.  
  
"When do you plan on telling her?" Jason asked with a sly smile.  
  
"I don't know but you can't say anything!"  
  
Jason and Alex looked at each other. "Why? If we told her that you have feelings for her it'll take a load off you..." said Alex.  
  
"Can't we at least tell Beth and Ashleigh?" asked Jason.  
  
"No, they'll tell, you have to promise on our friendship that you won't say anything until I'm ready."  
  
"Fine," they both said in union; both knowing that this was one BIG secret to keep.  
  
The following morning Bethany had come down to the common room by herself. She went through the portrait hole and walked to the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor Table she saw Alex, Jason, and Sean in conversation. She went over an sat down beside them and said,  
  
"Glad to see you three are still talking to each other,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, Hannah said she heard shouting from your room, she heard Sean say something before it got all quiet and she thought you all weren't talking or something."  
  
Sean choked on his eggs. Jason and Alex dropped their silverware with a 'clank'. "W-what? Did she hear what I said?" Sean asked casually trying to keep calm.  
  
"No...she couldn't make it out," she looked suspiciously at the boys. "You're hiding something aren't you?"  
  
"No," said Sean. Bethany looked at Alex but he shrugged and continued to eat.  
  
Bethany stared at them. "Aw, come on guys you can tell me, I won't go blabbing." She said pleadingly. Jason and Alex looked at Sean.  
  
"I can't say," he said.  
  
"Oh, so this has something to do with you does it? Is it something embarrassing?" She asked trying to get some clues.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Are you at least going to give me a clue?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Hello everyone," Hannah said coming over and sitting across from Sean. She gave him a small smile like she was nervous or something. She quickly got herself a piece of toast and began buttering it.  
  
"Where's Ashleigh?" Jason asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"She said she'll meet up with us before Transfiguration starts," Hannah replied. They continued eating in silence.  
  
Beth thought to herself, "There's something up...I would like to know what it is...it's time for a talk with Alex..." She grinned.  
  
On their way to lunch Beth had pulled Alex aside. She suddenly planted a kiss on his lips so that when she'd pulled apart she'd leave him dazed. He still had his eyes closed when she looked at him. "Alex," she said in a sweet voice, "please tell me what Sean's hiding from me, Ashleigh, and Hannah."  
  
Alex, whose eyes were still closed said, "No, I can't tell you. Nice try," he opened his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Alex! You can tell me! Is it about him and Hannah?" She said snaking her arms up to his neck.  
  
"If it was - which it isn't - I promised not to tell."  
  
"Would you give me a hint?"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Not even if I kissed you?" She said giving him a kiss a bit longer than the last.  
  
"No," he said slowly, breathing for oxygen when she pulled away.  
  
"Fine," she said letting her arms drop and she took a step back, she heaved out a sigh.  
  
"It was a good try though," he said grinning. Bethany's face lit up as she got an idea...  
  
"Maybe I should try and get it out of Sean,"  
  
"Without the kissing," said Alex the grinning fading.  
  
"No, there'll be kissing...maybe I can snog him senseless until he gives in -"  
  
"Beth!"  
  
"What? He has gotten cuter this year," she smirked at him then let out a giggle at the sight of Alex's face.  
  
"Beth!" He said. She laughed and took off down the corridor, Alex on her heels.  
  
*  
  
Halloween came and it was the night of the party. The girl were now finally coming down the stairs. "You look great," Alex said to Bethany. They were going as Greek gods.  
  
"Why thank you," she said giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
Hannah came down in a dress that would have suited a princess. "Good evening Princess Hannah," Sean said bowing.  
  
"Prince Charming," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I have the charm," he said smirking. She rolled her eyes and linked her arm with his.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
  
Jason and Ashleigh had borrowed their parents Quidditch robes and were going as professional Quidditch players. (Ireland and England) When they had gotten to the Great Hall they had seen other couples who had come up with similar ideas. They found a table and were soon joined by friends. They began to pair off and were on the dance floor. A slow song began after a while and a cute-looking Hufflepuff came up to Hannah and asked,  
  
"Hi, I'm Nick may I have this dance?" Hannah looked at Sean.  
  
"Go ahead," he said with what looked like a forced smile.  
  
Hannah followed Nick into the dancing crowd. Sean went to sit with Beth and Alex.  
  
"Where's Hannah?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Dancing with a Hufflepuff," Sean scowled.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"No," he said taking his eyes off Hannah and Nick to look at her.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you like her,"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"If I did what would it matter she's having a great time with the Hufflepuff guy."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Sean, just tell her after they're done. Take her out into the garden or something."  
  
Sean sighed, "I might just take up on your advice...oh and Beth?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm not stupid." He smirked.  
  
Bethany began to laugh, "That's what they all say..."  
  
Hannah had come back and sat back down by Sean. She was smiling.  
  
"So how was it?" Bethany asked her.  
  
"It was ok, he's really nice," Hannah said.  
  
"That's why he's in Hufflepuff," Sean muttered.  
  
Hannah looked at him but chose to ignore his comment. "I found out that I'm not the only one who has read 'Hogwarts, A History'. " she glanced at the boys.  
  
"What?" Alex said innocently. "If we have a question we ask you," he smirked, "you've memorised it."  
  
"Ha, ha I have not memorised it. I just know alot of facts, so there." she turned to Sean. "What's wrong?" she noticed the slight frown on his face.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered.  
  
"Is it about me dancing with Nick? I thought you said it was ok, if I wasn't mistaken," she said coolly.  
  
"You actually thought I was telling the truth?" His voice was rising.  
  
"So why don't you tell me the truth!" By now they both were standing up out of their seats.  
  
"Well, I do mind that you went dancing with him, I mind alot!" he yelled.  
  
"I guess you have no choice do you?" She was poking him with an accusing finger at his chest, "because you have no say in who I dance with! You said ok so I go ahead and accept the invitation!"  
  
"Well, you should've known that I wouldn't like it!"  
  
"What?! How am I suppose to know what goes on in that daft head of yours? And another thing -"  
  
"Hannah I love you!"  
  
Hannah stopped talking at once.  
  
*  
  
Sean had watched as Hannah danced with Nick. Yes, he was a bit jealous, he was a bit upset that she had actually gone and danced with 'him'. When she had gotten back she started talking to Beth but she then said something to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her and lied, "Nothing." He knew that she knew that he was lying. Why did she have to go dance with that Hufflepuff git? When she had asked if it was about her dancing with Nick he exploded. Now during their row he realised how beautiful she looked when she as angry. He knew that he loved her, he had to say it. And that's exactly what he did.  
  
"And another thing -" Hannah started but he cut in. "Hannah, I love you!" There. He said it. Hannah came to a halt. People who had been listening gasped. Heads were turning as the news went around like wild fire.  
  
Hannah's breathing became ragged, "W-what?"  
  
"I said that I love you," Sean said talking a step towards her. She looked into his eyes. He noticed that her eyes them began to dart past him and he realized that everyone was watching.  
  
"Can we talk about this later? Not now..." she said worriedly, keeping her eyes from making contact with his.  
  
"Hannah don't worry about everyone else. Look at me," he lifted her chin. "I've liked you ever since 1st year when I first met you. That crush soon turned into love later on as the years progressed. I admire everything about you; the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy, the way you smile, the way your laughter lights up the room. Your ambition, the way you won't let nothing come between you and your studies, unless it was an emergency of course...I could go on and on but," he paused. "I just had to let you know that I'm in love with you." He stopped and looked at Hannah waiting for an answer.  
  
Hannah couldn't believe her ears, had Sean just told her that he loved her? He loved her? She was speechless.  
  
Along with everyone else who was listening.  
  
"Why isn't she saying anything?" Ashleigh whispered to Jason.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Hannah noticed that everyone was watching and her face heated up. When he had lifted her chin and said all those things about her she was dying to tell him she felt the same way, but she couldn't. Why did he have to say all those things now? Sean looked at her then he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hannah felt her knees go weak and her heart was beating so hard it hurt. Before the shock was able to wear and before she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away and gave her a hug. He let go and gave her a weak smile, "Sorry for embarrassing you, but I had to let you know."  
  
Hannah opened her mouth, then closed it. A lump had formed in her throat and her heart was pounding as fast as ever.  
  
"You don't have to give me an answer right away. I-I just need to know how you feel, is all. I'll see you later then," he turned and walked away out of the Great Hall.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hannah! You were suppose to say something! Don't let him get away! Oh man..... *Clears throat* Gettin to caught up in my own story there... ;-) ~ Simone 


	6. Looking for Sean

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones  
  
-  
  
Foxy~ If you didn't like the story why did you read it? I mean, by the first... two chapters one would know if they wanted to continue or not. Is the term "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM" listed in your vocabulary? If my fic is so 'trashy' why don't you give me some freakin' ideas on how to 'untrash' it? Not that I'd listen to YOU anyways. I guess this story wasn't meant for you to read... And about the chracters, it is a new generation of Hogwarts and of course, new people. (and if I have caused confusion for me readers thanks for sticking with me.) I'll admit that when I look back on how I started this fic months ago it it a bit haywire. I'm not the best long- story writer in the world. Short-stories are more my style. But hey, I can't please everyone and I don't expect to. The only reason why this fic is on this site is because my sister and a friend of mine suggested it. I only write this for fun and I'm not going to let people like you rain on my parade. So the next time you decided to review a story you don't like you might want to be more 'constructive' with your review. Or do us all a favor and keep your uncontructive criticism to yourself. Just a suggestion. But who says you have to listen to me? About the headache.... my 11 year old sister sister can keep with this. WITHOUT the headache.  
  
-  
  
Now that that's all done lets keep the story moving.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Looking for Sean  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Beth watched as Hannah tried to say something. "Oh man! C'mon Hannah say it!" she whispered to herself. She saw Sean walk away and out the door. Hannah was still standing there.  
  
Hannah watched as Sean walked away. She wanted to say something but she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth. Her legs were too weak to move. She stared at the door where the love of her life had just walked out of. Alex stood and walked over to her. He took her arm and walked her back to the table. As she sat in a chair he said to the crowd, "Ok you guys can go about your business the show's over." He glared at everyone telling them that he meant it. The onlookers quickly went back to what they were doing before all the commotion started.  
  
Jason and Ashleigh hurried over followed by Peter and Jocelyn. Hannah began to sob. "What's wrong Hannah? I thought you liked him? It took my cousin all the guts in the world to say that!" Peter said.  
  
"Don't you like him Hannah?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
Hannah spoke, "No, I-I feel the same the way he does about me...I love him."  
  
"Then go tell him!" they all said. Hannah looked at them and nodded her head. She slowly got up.  
  
"Go get 'em," Jocelyn said giving her a smile. Hannah gave her a hug and went out the door.  
  
'Where to look first...' she thought. She then began her search. She looked everywhere but didn't fine him. "Maybe he wants to be alone," she said to herself, a bit worried that she didn't find him. She went back to the common room a bit put down. She flopped on the couch and waited hoping he would at least come back eventually. She was soon beginning to doze off and at one point she thought she heard a something creak open. She listened but she heard nothing else and decided that she would go up to bed and talk to him in the morning.  
  
*  
  
Hannah up early Sunday morning and went down to the common room. She was hoping that she could talk to Sean. It was mid-morning and people started coming down the stairs for breakfast. "Hey Hannah, any luck last night?" Peter asked yawning a bit. He and Jocelyn were on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Hannah shook her head, "No, I couldn't find him anywhere,"  
  
Jocelyn squirmed a bit. "Well, maybe you'll see him today," she said hopefully with an encouraging grin.  
  
"Maybe..." Hannah said forcing a smile. Jocelyn and Peter left. She then saw some of the 7th year boys start coming down. She hopped up. She then saw Jason storm down the stairs Alex behind him.  
  
"Dammit, he bloody took it!" Jason exclaimed running his hands though his hair. Some of the second years jumped. Hannah jumped back startled and the rest of the first years ran out the portrait.  
  
"Jason!" she scowled, "not in front of them! And what?"  
  
"Sean, that git.... took my invisibility cloak." he said. Hannah sunk back down into her chair. The cloak was inherited by Jason and Alex's grandfather on their Jason's dad and Alex' mother's side. Her aunt Michele let her uncle Harry keep the cloak, "He probably needed it more than I did," she had said. Harry later had given it to Jason.  
  
Now, if Sean had the cloak, how was she suppose to talk to him?  
  
"He can't hide forever, Hannah," Ashleigh said to her at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see him in class tomorrow, he wouldn't dare miss Transfiguration or Potions. Malfoy and McGonagall would have his head." said Alex.  
  
Hannah smiled weakly. The following day, Defense Against the Dark Arts was the first class of the day. When they got to the class they didn't see Sean. Professor McGomery had just come in the class and the bell had just rung when Sean slipped in and sat at the very back of the class right by the door. Hannah and the others tried to get his attention but Sean wouldn't even glance at them. Once class was over he would be the first one out so the group couldn't even say "Hi," or "Hello," or "Why the bloody hell are you avoiding us?!" It continued through out all of the classes for the rest of the week.  
  
"I swear when I finally get my hands on him I'll kill him!" Hannah said angrily on Friday during lunch.  
  
"I wonder how's he getting along without coming to the Great Hall to eat?" Beth said thoughtfully.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hannah asked noticed Jocelyn getting up with a wrapped bundle.  
  
"Oh! Um...I'm going to go eat outside, with Peter! Right?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Uh...yeah!" he said getting up. "See you later!" The quickly exited the Great Hall.  
  
"That's weird," said Ashleigh. "it's raining outside."  
  
*  
  
"Do you think he's going to the kitchens?" Hannah asked Jason as they were headed back to the common room after dinner, having not seen Sean there either and for that matter they hadn't seen Peter or Jocelyn.  
  
"Possible," he said. "We could go see,"  
  
"You know I don't approve of sneaking down there..."  
  
"Who said you had to come with us?" Alex cut in. "Me and Jason could go,"  
  
"Alright then, but you'll have to be careful, you don't have the invisibility cloak."  
  
"Yes mum....see you later." Jason joked. Hannah glared at him as Ashleigh, Beth, and Alex laughed. He and Alex took a right and went to the kitchens.  
  
At the portrait Jason tickled the pear and the door appeared. They went through and Alex called, "Dobby! Are you here?" a house elf with big brown eyes and a pointy nose hurried up to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. McBonett how great it is to see you! Dobby is very glad!" the elf exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Dobby, has Sean been down here in the past five days?" Jason asked.  
  
"No sir, Mr. Wood hasn't been here since the three of you visited last month," Dobby replied.  
  
"Well if you see him will you let us know?" Alex said as he and Jason made their way to the door.  
  
"Dobby, will keep a look out!" Dobby said. "Eyes open all the time!"  
  
"Thanks, bye Dobby." He and Jason departed.  
  
*  
  
"So he hasn't been to the kitchens?" Hannah asked. Alex and Jason shook their heads. She sighed.  
  
"I don't know why he's doing something so stupid!" Bethany said.  
  
"If I only had said something...or done something besides stand there!" Hannah said.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Hannah," Ashleigh said. "It's not your fault,"  
  
"It is! If I had said that I loved him too he wouldn't be doing this!"  
  
"I wished he realised what he's doing is not going to solve anything," said Jason. "Look, we have a Quidditch match coming up next weekend, I know he'll be there."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Trust me on this one Hannah. He's obsessed over Quidditch just as much as I am. I know he wouldn't want to let his team down."  
  
"Well, ok. We can get this thing over with," she said feeling happier than she had been in days.  
  
*  
  
Hannah waited anxiously for the upcoming Quidditch match. To her delight the day had finally come. She and Chloe Brown went to the Quidditch pitch and found that Bethany, Ashleigh, Jason, and Alex along with the rest of the Quidditch team: Amy Chandler as the second beaters and Brett Wright as the third Chaser, waiting outside the changing rooms.  
  
"Sean's not here!" Amy said. "We can't forfeit the game, we can't!"  
  
"We won't," said Jason, "he'll be here."  
  
"He better," said Bethany, "we can't lose to Ravenclaw!"  
  
Jocelyn and Peter had come up to them all. "Good luck," Jocelyn said. "Come on, Hannah the game is gonna start and we still need to get seats!"  
  
"There might not be a game," Chloe said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Peter.  
  
"Sean hasn't shown up," sighed Ashleigh.  
  
"He hasn't?" Jocelyn asked clearly surprised. "But he - uh, I mean he has to come!"  
  
"Yeah we - hey there he is!" Brett said pointing behind Hannah and Chloe. Sure enough Sean was jogging up to them. He stopped short when he saw Hannah but took a deep breath and walked up to them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said not even looking towards Hannah.  
  
"We thought you weren't going to show," Ashleigh.  
  
"I couldn't let you down could I?" Sean said with a forced a grin. Hannah was about to say something when they heard Ryan Warrington say over at the commentary booth: "Welcome everyone to the second Quidditch match of the season! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!"  
  
"We should be going then," Jason said. He and the rest of the team headed for the field. Hannah watched hopelessly at Sean's retreating back. She would get to him right after the match was over. She then followed Chloe, Peter, and Jocelyn to the Quidditch stands, determined to make sure that Sean found out the truth.  
  
*  
  
"That was a terrific game!" Peter said as he, Jocelyn, Chloe, and Hannah exited the stands. They went to the locker rooms and waited outside the door for the team. They finally all exited. All but Sean.  
  
"Where did Sean go?" Hannah asked.  
  
"He already left," Amy said as she left with Chloe.  
  
Hannah sighed as she walked with the rest of the group back to the castle in silence with the exception of Peter and Jocelyn who had left them and went ahead.  
  
Sean had kept up his avoiding them for two weeks and Hannah had given up on trying to talk to him. She was patrolling the castle during her shift before bed when she heard footsteps coming up a corridor. She turned the corner and was surprised to see Peter and Jocelyn. The two had jumped about three feet in the air. "What are you two doing out here at this time of night? You should have been in the common room half an hour ago!" she scowled. "And what's that?" she asked, her stern expression turning into one of curiosity as she spotted a piece of parchment in Jocelyn's hand.  
  
"Just a letter," she said putting it in her pocket.  
  
"From whom, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh...from my dad, he was just checking up on me, I got this letter not so long ago."  
  
"Ok...but that doesn't answer my question: Why are you two still roaming the corridors?"  
  
"We just came from the Owlery," said Peter, "that was where Jocelyn got her letter."  
  
"I see, but why were you at Owlery at this time?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Um, well I was sending a letter to Uncle Fred and Uncle George asking if they could send me a stash of 'Skiving Snackboxes'." Jocelyn said.  
  
"Jocelyn! You should not be doing that! You can get detention if you were caught!"  
  
"I know, I know. I thought about it and decided not to."  
  
"You certainly better not! Mum and Dad wouldn't approve, neither will Uncle Bill and Aunt Dana,"  
  
"Dad and Uncle Ron think they're brilliant actually,"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Oh, alright! No, 'Skiving Snackboxes' can we go?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Peter and Jocelyn walked past her. "I don't want to catch you in the halls again, and NO 'snackboxes'!" she called after them as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Goodnight Hannah!" they chorused.  
  
*  
  
When Hannah returned to the common room it was almost empty except for a few people. She saw Jason and Alex in a corner. They spotted her coming and started moving things out of the way for her to sit down. She caught a glimpse of parchment slip into Jason's pocket.  
  
"How's it going?" he asked. "Catch anybody?"  
  
"No, except for Jocelyn and Peter,"  
  
"Yeah, they told us when they got in," said Alex. "I hope they ordered snackboxes for us too..." he smirked. Hannah sent a glare his way but couldn't help but smile. She picked up a book and began to read, tuning out Jason and Alex's conversation. An hour later Hannah was the only one left in the common room. She got up, stretched and headed for the girl's dormitories when something caught her eye. The piece of parchment Jason and put in his pocket had fallen out of it and it was sitting there right on the couch.  
  
Waiting for her to read it.  
  
Her hands shook slightly as she slowly walked towards the letter. She knew she shouldn't read it but the parchment was drawing her to it. She reached out her hand and picked it up. She reconsidered for a moment but she opened up the letter. She gasped as she glanced at the handwriting.  
  
It was Sean's.  
  
She stood there still staring at the letter. Since when did they get letters form Sean?  
  
'Dear Jason and Alex, This is not going to be a very long letter. I know I owe you an explanation of my actions. I sent this letter through Jocelyn and Peter because they knew about everything. I'll give you full details when I talk to you in person. They will take you to me 'secret place' tomorrow night after dinner. Go back up to the common room and wait until eleven o' clock and they'll take it from there. Don't tell the girls. Especially Hannah.  
Sean  
  
P.S. I hope you didn't get too mad because 'borrowed' your cloak Jason.'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	7. The Secret Place

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
Thanks for reviewing distelMalfoy! I'm happy you're liking this fic. ~_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Secret Place  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hannah jumped as she heard a door creak open. She heard footsteps from the boy's staircase. She put the letter back where she found it and flung unto the couch and pretended she was still reading. She peaked over her book and saw Jason.  
  
"You're still up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I was about to go to bed." She let out a fake yawn. "Why are you down here?"  
  
"Oh, I left something...there it is!" he picked up the letter.  
  
"What's that?" Hannah said knowing good and well what it was.  
  
"Just some notes for Charms,"  
  
"Ok, I'm going to bed," she got up and headed for the girl's staircase. She heard him breathe out of relief. He wasn't off thin ice yet...oh no, he wasn't. Hannah planned to make sure she followed them tomorrow night.  
  
"If it's the last thing I do," she said to herself.  
  
*  
  
It was Saturday and Hannah kept thinking about what was going to take place that night. She passed the day by finishing some homework, playing chess, and visiting the library. She was now in the common room reading a book and was one of the few present. Five minutes to eleven she saw Peter and Jocelyn walk up to Jason and Alex who were on the other side of the room, they whispered something and the boys stood up. They quietly began to walk towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Uh-uh," Hannah said softly, "not so fast." She spoke up louder. "And where are you going?" The four of them stopped in their tracks.  
  
"W-we...uh we are g-going -" Jocelyn began.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hannah.  
  
"We're going to visit Dobby," said Alex firmly.  
  
"Really?" she asked amused. "It's almost eleven."  
  
"Well we waited until now so..." Jason said.  
  
"So they could get all of their cleaning done. I doubt they would want us to come right after a meal you know. The kitchen probably is a mess and all," said Peter.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Hannah said.  
  
"We should be going if we plan to be back by curfew," said Jason as they walked to the hole.  
  
"Bye!" they were gone in a flash.  
  
Hannah had to hand it to them. They were smart about planning to meet on Saturday when they could stay out later. "But Jason was a bit careless about that letter," she said. She stood up and left the common room. They had just turned around the corner to Hannah's left. She quickly and quietly followed them.  
  
"So tell me how exactly did Sean get along at this place of his," she heard Alex ask as they went up a flight of stairs.  
  
"At first," said Jocelyn, "I took food to him but one night Dobby had found out and he promised not to say anything and Sean had been going to the kitchens ever since."  
  
They had made a right and stopped. Hannah hid behind a statue but was watching as footsteps drew nearer.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Jason.  
  
Then she heard him, "Hey guys."  
  
Alex and Jason were silent. "Sean," said Alex finally. "Do you mind telling us what the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
"Like why you're doing this?" Jason added.  
  
"Well, I just couldn't face her anymore, not after what happened."  
  
"The girls are worried, especially Hannah."  
  
"How's she?"  
  
Alex snorted, but not in a laughing way, "She's bloody worried, she looked everywhere for you that night. She wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Right," said Sean, "to yell at me more like it."  
  
"No, she wasn't. I don't see why you don't you both sit down and talk about it," said Jason. "She'll probably would yell at you for avoiding her but in the end everything will be great."  
  
"Right now she feels like strangling you once she gets her hands on you." Alex said with a laugh. "But seriously," he said once he stopped, "you need to work this thing out mate. Hannah would agree with me."  
  
Hannah smiled a bit.  
  
"I know I should but I just can't."  
  
"Why bloody not?" Jason asked his voice rising.  
  
"For crying out loud Jason! I can't just start talking to her after all this time avoiding her and act like everything's all fine and dandy because it's not! I told her how I felt and she didn't say anything. Not one. Bloody. Thing. Now if I go up to her there's going to be so much tension I could cut it with a knife and serve it to a small army."  
  
"Don't over exaggerate," said Peter. "Besides dear cousin, you didn't even give her the time of day for her to answer back! You just up and left and ignored her ever since."  
  
"Yeah, she feels the same way about you, you'll work it out if you try." Jocelyn said.  
  
Hannah heard Sean sigh but he didn't say anything.  
  
"So how did Peter and Jocelyn find out?" Alex asked changing the subject.  
  
"I actually found out first," said Jocelyn. "I was coming out of the library when I saw him. I followed him to the common room and he went up to the boy's dormitory and I saw that he had taken Jason's invisibility cloak. I had to silently follow the sound of his footsteps and followed him here," she gestured at the place they were now at.  
  
He almost killed me for following him," she continued with a smirk on her face, "but I demanded the truth and he told me."  
  
"Good girl," said Jason smiling.  
  
"He asked for my help and I helped him. At first I had gone to the kitchens by myself and gotten food but Sean started coming down under the cloak. Dobby had told us that you came and asked about Sean,"  
  
"Yeah he said that he hadn't him," said Alex.  
  
"Ah, but that night was when Sean first came with me and made Dobby promise not to tell."  
  
"So how did Peter find out?" asked Jason.  
  
"I told him. He would've found out anyways because he began wondering where I went off too all the time..."  
  
"So where's this secret place of yours?" Alex asked Sean. Hannah peeked out a little more and saw that a very picture of a meadow was on their right side. Sean tapped the picture three times and said, "Alohamora."  
  
Hannah was impressed, she wouldn't have guessed that a secret room was behind that picture. A doorknob must've appeared because the picture had opened up like a door and Alex and Jason looked inside.  
  
"Very good find," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, it's just like our dorm room instead it's for one person." Jason said. There was silence for a moment or two until Sean spoke up, "Look guys I'm really sorry for avoiding you and all..."  
  
"Just how did you pull it off?" asked Alex.  
  
"I learned how to hightail it right after class?" Sean suggested.  
  
"You think?" said Jason. "You did pretty good, showing up right on time then be out the door the second class is over."  
  
"Well, I found deserted rooms and such to hide in if I needed to. I would talk to Peter and Jocelyn about what's going on, with you guys."  
  
"We tried to talk him out of this, we really did," said Peter.  
  
"Yes, you did, you nagged and nagged..." said Sean.  
  
"You know we almost had a close call yesterday," said Jason. "The note you sent us slipped out of my pocket, and I didn't realize it until after I had already gone upstairs. I don't know how long it was but when I came back down guess who was there?"  
  
"Don't tell me she read it," said Sean.  
  
"I don't think she did, it looked like it hadn't been moved or touched and she was sitting in the exact spot she was in when I had left earlier."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"He told her it was notes for Transfiguration. She bought it and had gone upstairs," said Alex.  
  
"That's good," said Sean relief washing over him.  
  
"Besides," said Jason, "if she had read the letter she would have demanded the truth from us.  
  
"What if she followed?" he asked worried.  
  
"She couldn't have we would have heard for sure,"  
  
"Well, I guess you weren't listening hard enough." Hannah spoke. She had heard enough and decided to step out from behind the statue. Every single one of them jumped a foot in the air and turned to stare at her.  
  
Hannah 'did not' look happy.  
  
"Oh my..." Jocelyn said. "H-how did y-you -?"  
  
Hannah stuck out her foot. She was only wearing socks. "I was one step ahead of you," she said. She looked over at Jason and Alex; they recoiled a bit. "Jocelyn," she said looking at the girl, "Remember that piece you had in your hand that night I caught you and Peter in the halls. It was the letter from Sean wasn't it?  
  
Jocelyn nodded.  
  
And that paper Jason had was the same letter wasn't it?" she didn't wait for an answer. "No need to answer because I read it." The boys flinched.  
  
"Hannah -" Jason started.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you," she snapped. "I heard everything." If Sean had been pale it was nothing compared to what his face looked like now. "What I would like to know is why you didn't bloody tell me? Well?"  
  
"Hey, you told us not to talk," said Jason.  
  
"Don't start with me Jason, because right now I'm in the mood to hex you. And you know how my hexes are like," he eyes narrowed. "From experience."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Miss. I-need-an-attitude-adjustment we promised not to say a word." he snapped.  
  
Hannah's eyes flickered over to Sean. She walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes. Sean was expecting for her to yell at him or even curse him with one of her hexes all the way to France but he was surprised when she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
She pulled away and took a step back. She then hit him on the arm. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"That's for avoiding me for so long! Why do you have to be so, so..."  
  
"Incredibly handsome?" he said with a grin.  
  
"No, how about incredibly stupid?" she snapped. "We could've avoided all of this you know!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Hannah looked at him, debating whether to forgive him or not. She smiled and said, "You're forgiven."  
  
"So this meant that Sean is coming back, right?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes," Hannah said still looking at Sean.  
  
"Are you two together know?" Jocelyn asked excitedly.  
  
"It all depends if Hannah will be my girlfriend," Sean replied taking a step towards her.  
  
"Are you asking me?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Looks like it," Alex interrupted. Jocelyn nudged him in the ribs, "Shhh!" she hissed.  
  
"Well, in that case I'd love to be your girlfriend," Hannah replied. Sean smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Jocelyn sighed. Peter looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I'm gonna throw up if I continue watching this," he said.  
  
"We'll meet you in the common room," said Alex.  
  
"I don't think they realise we exist," said Jason looking at the couple. They all agreed.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	8. School Teachers and Bullies

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-  
  
-  
  
School Teachers and Bullies  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So are you coming?" Alex asked the group a few days before Christmas break.  
  
"As much as I would like spend Christmas with you guys. I can't," said Sean.  
  
"Why not?" Hannah and Alex asked at the same time.  
  
"Because, my mum and dad had already made plans to visit my grandparents in Scotland," he said. He looked at Hannah, "Don't worry I'll make sure you get your present." he grinned.  
  
Hannah blushed.  
  
"Jason you're coming right?" Ales asked hopefully.  
  
"Most definitely. I can't spend the entire break waking up in the middle of the night because of Jaime's crying. I love her and all but..." He trailed off.  
  
"Beth, Ashleigh?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming," said Bethany.  
  
"Me too," said Ashleigh.  
  
"Great! When we get to my house we have to pick up Samantha from that Muggle school."  
  
"She goes to a Muggle school?" asked Ashleigh curiously.  
  
"Yeah, my parents want her to know what it's like living around Muggles and keeping secret that she's a witch." Alex shrugged.  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun because I'm not going." said Hannah.  
  
"Why?" asked Alex.  
  
"I don't want to be a fifth wheel. I know that Beth would want to spend more time with Alex -" Bethany and Alex blushed, " - and Ashleigh with Jason -"  
  
"What?" Jason and Ashleigh said together, "We're only friends!"  
  
"Anyways," Hannah continued acting like she didn't hear them, "it's been a while since I've seen Granddfather and Grandmother Granger. Besides I'll see you guys on Christmas afternoon when we all go over to the Burrow for dinner."  
  
"But Hannah, you won't be a fifth wheel..." started Jason.  
  
"You can't talk me out of it," Hannah said, "I already sent an owl saying that I'm coming."  
  
Jason gave up. He looked over at Ashleigh and noticed that her cheeks were a little pink and seemed to direction all of her attention to her Ancient Ruins book in front of her even if her eyes weren't moving.  
  
This was going to be some Christmas break.  
  
"This way," Alex said once they were outside of King's Cross station. A Ministry car was waiting from them. "Hello George," he said to the driver as they all placed their belongings in the trunk of the car. (A/N No it's not George Weasley)  
  
"Mr. McBonett," the man said with a nod. "Your mother told me that we're suppose to stop by your sister's school before we head home, correct?"  
  
"Yup," Alex said as he sat in the passenger seat.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the school. "Mind if we tag along?" asked Beth.  
  
"Fine with me,"  
  
"So," said Ashleigh as they stood right outside the school looking up at it, "this school has kids our age in here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not all that big as you can tell, it has 5 year olds up to 18 year olds attending." said Alex. They walked inside and the hall were empty.  
  
"Do you know where to go?" asked Bethany.  
  
"Not really but -" he pulled out a piece of paper, " - I have a map."  
  
"We're here," said Jason pointing to a place on the map, "we're looking for the 5 year old class which is right... there."  
  
"Terrific let's go!"  
  
*  
  
"Here it is," Alex said. He knocked on the door just as the bell rang. Students began filling up the halls.  
  
"Be right back," he said as he went inside. "Excuse me," he spoke once inside, "I'm here to pick up Samantha..."  
  
A woman who looked as old as his mother looked up from her desk, "Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
'Obviously she didn't hear me...' "I said I'm here to pick up Samantha,"  
  
Samantha stood up, a big smile was on her face. "Sit down Samantha," the woman said; she looked at Alex. "And you are -?"  
  
"Alex McBonett and -"  
  
"Are you her father?"  
  
"No! I'm -"  
  
"If you're not her parent then who are you?"  
  
"I'm her brother," he said. This woman was becoming annoying really, really fast...  
  
"Really? Why are you here picking her up instead of one of her parents?"  
  
"My father is -" he stopped. He couldn't tell her that his father plays professional Quidditch! " - away on business. My mother is working late tonight and since I'm home from school today for the Christmas holidays my driver was told to stop by the school so I can take Samantha home."  
  
"Came home from school? Perhaps a school for criminal boys?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Alex took a deep breathe, calming himself down. "I do not go to a school for criminal boys...it's just a school away from here, real far from here...."  
  
"Like a boarding school?"  
  
"Yes," he said exasperatedly. "Look lady," he said suddenly, "may I take my sister home? I'm her brother, not some crazy psycho trying to kidnap her. I've already wasted my time answering those annoying questions of your and I'm tired. I've spent hours on a train and I'm ready to go home. You obviously must not have gotten the message. My mother had already informed the school about me picking up my sister today. Sam, would you please get you bag so we can leave?"  
  
The teacher stared at him, closing and opening her mouth like a goldfish. "Well, I never met someone so - so impolite... bad influence on your dear little sister..."  
  
"I might be a bit rude ma'am but I'm not as impolite as you accusing me of going to a school for criminal boys. Also Samantha has other people to be an influence on her." he grinned down at the little girl who was trying not to giggle out loud. He slung her bag over his shoulder and took her hand leading her to the door.  
  
"Happy Christmas," and they were out the door.  
  
Once outside Alex noticed that the other three had been listening. Jason was the first to start laughing, "Good show mate!" he said. Ashleigh was giggling behind her hand. Beth shook her head disapprovingly but Alex saw that the tips of her mouth were turned upwards.  
  
Jason continued, "Imagine what Hannah would say; 'Alex! That was her teacher! You showed a bad example to the younger kids in her class! Not to mention disrespect to an adult! Honestly...'"  
  
"Hey!" a voice said. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair walked over to them, she looked at Alex. "I haven't seen you around here before," Alex saw Beth stiffen a bit; a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Uh, that's because I don't go here." He started walking towards the exit. The girl along with the others caught up with him.  
  
"Well, why are you here then?"  
  
"To pick up my little sister Samantha," he gestured to the younger girl still holding his right hand.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute! Picking up little Sammie here,"  
  
"It's Sa-man-tha," Samantha said, pronouncing her name slowly and clearly. Alex sniggered. He heard Jason covering up his laugh behind him, coughing louder then necessary.  
  
The girl didn't notice this and kept talking, "Sammie you didn't tell me that you had a cute older brother!"  
  
"That's because I don't know who you are." said Samantha.  
  
"Oh don't be silly! Of course you do! I helped in you class before," she looked at Alex and said, "I'm Amber."  
  
"Er...Alex,"  
  
"So Alex, what school do you and your friends go to?"  
  
"You know we should get going," Jason said cutting in.  
  
"Uh, yeah, George has waited long enough."  
  
"Who's George?" Amber asked.  
  
"Our driver," said Alex. By now they were outside the school.  
  
"Driver?"  
  
"Yes, driver. He drive us here from King's Cross." said Bethany coldly.  
  
"That's cool! Can I see?"  
  
"Amber!" A boy called with blonde hair and a tall figure challenging Alex's height. He came up to her, "Who are you?" he asked looking at Alex.  
  
"This is Alex," Amber explained. "He has his 'own' driver."  
  
The guy didn't seem impressed, "What brings you over here, I haven't seen you around."  
  
"I was here to pick up my sister." Alex said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet, picking up his little sister," he said mocking a voice that one would say to a baby.  
  
"Can we go home Alex?" Samantha asked.  
  
"'Can we go we home Alex?'" The boy said mocking her.  
  
"What's it to you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Hey I don't have a problem, it's not my fault you're a nanny."  
  
Alex felt anger rising in the pit his stomach; he was then distracted for a moment when he felt his hand shaking. He looked down and saw that Samantha was shaking all over. Her face was red from anger and it was shrewd up in what looked like concentration. He had seen that expression before... "Uh- oh," he said softly.  
  
"Take it back..." she said.  
  
"No," the guy said kneeling down to her level. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"It's not what she's going to do about it, it's what I'm going to do about it if you don't bloody back off," said Jason stepping up a bit.  
  
Alex looked at him and shook his head, which meant for him to lay off. Before Jason could retaliate the guy gave a yelp of pain.  
  
He fell over unto the ground; his eyes closed in pain. Some of the on- lookers started laughing. Samantha had let go of Alex's hand an kicked the guy in his, ahem... personal area. "That's what you get you big bully!" she said.  
  
Amber shrieked, "Eww!" Bumps began to show up all over the guy's face. They looked like...  
  
"Boils!" said Ashleigh, "Yuck!"  
  
Samantha gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Alex pick her up and threw her over his shoulder and said, "Nice meeting you!" He and the other rushed off to the Ministry car. The minute they were in the safety of the car Jason and Alex were overcome with fits of laughter.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	9. Problems with Beth

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thanks for those who reviwed. What the heck, I guess I'll stay here. Thanks again! On with the next part of the story!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Problems with Beth  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"How did that happen?" Ashleigh asked as they drove away.  
  
"It was Sam," said Alex, calming down a bit to talk.  
  
"So that's why you gave that look," said Jason. "You knew!"  
  
"Well, yeah," he said.  
  
"What?" Bethany asked impatiently.  
  
"When Samantha loses her temper and becomes really mad...something happens." said Alex.  
  
"Like the time when my dad blew up his Aunt Marge. She got him really upset...he said it was quite funny when he thinks about. Uncle Vernon had grabbed one of her feet and was nearly pulled off the ground." Jason said  
  
"Has this happen before?" asked Ashleigh.  
  
"Yeah, but not sprouting boils. The last time she was three and Uncle Fred was teasing her by taking her bottle from her... well, next thing you know the bottle started bashing him on the head and chased him. My mum watched as he ran about the house and in the backyard for an hour before she made the bottle stop. Now that was funny." He began to laugh a bit."  
  
"Nonetheless, that guy deserved those boils," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, he was being a jerk," said Ashleigh.  
  
"You know Sam, I've taught you well," he said looking over at her.  
  
"Really?" she said rolling her eyes at the others.  
  
"Absolutely, you seem to get those smart remarks from me you know," he said proudly.  
  
"Too big of an ego, don't you think?" Bethany said.  
  
"No," he said still grinning.  
  
Bethany narrowed her eyes and looked away from him. "Don't be like that Beth," he said; his grin fading.  
  
"Be like what?" she snapped.  
  
"Like... 'that'!" he said.  
  
"You're not making any since, Alex." she retorted.  
  
"I know you know what I'm talking about," he said.  
  
"Well, I don't and if you can't explain what you're talking about this discussion is over." she said simply and continued looking out the window.  
  
"So, Samantha, did you really know that Amber girl?" Ashleigh asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head. "I've seen her around when she comes in our class but I've never really talked to her. I think she's annoying, actually."  
  
"You know what Alex? She really gets that part of her from being around you too much," Jason joked.  
  
Alex didn't even crack a smile. This was not a good way to start the Christmas holidays.  
  
They pulled up in front of Alex's house and George helped them get their things into the house. With a wave he and the Ministry car were gone. By the time they finished unpacking Alex's mother had Apparated into the foyer. "Hey mum," Alex said giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Alex," Michele said. "How was the trip?" Before he could answer Samantha ran up to her and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Mummy!" she said. "Guess what? I made this this bug guy at school sprout boils!"  
  
"What?!" Michele looked at Alex.  
  
"How about I explain over dinner?" he suggested sheepishly. Michele raised an eyebrow. "Anyways," he continued, "I need you to meet someone. This is Ashleigh Hamon."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ashleigh said.  
  
"Same here," Michele said smiling brightly. She looked at her watch, "Kevin is suppose to be here by dinner tonight,"  
  
"Dad's coming home early?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, it is the holidays you know...if they didn't let him off they would've been hearing from his wife." she said. "So, you all should be getting washed up, the food will be ready in an hour." she placed Samantha back on her own feet and went into the kitchen.  
  
"See you in a few," Bethany said as she left to go into the guest room where she and Ashleigh would be staying. Ashleigh was about to follow her when Alex held her back.  
  
"Could I talk to her for a sec?"  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
Alex followed Bethany up the stairs and found her sitting one on the beds staring at the wall thinking about who-knows-what. She turned when she heard someone knock on the door but she noticed it was Alex and turned back around. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I want to know why you're so cold all of the sudden." he said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." she said defiantly.  
  
"Oh not this again! Just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"There's nothing wrong Alex!"  
  
"Yes there is. You've been a bit edgy since..." he paused. 'It couldn't be that,' he thought.  
  
"Since when?" she snapped turning around once more.  
  
No, it couldn't be that...  
  
"Since when Alex?" she asked again more dangerously.  
  
"Since...that Amber girl flirted with me."  
  
Bethany's mouth dropped, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've been upset because that girl flirted with me!" Alex said; understanding dawning into his mind. "You're jealous!"  
  
"I am no such thing!" she said standing up.  
  
"Yes you are!" he said grinning a bit. "You're jealous because she flirted with me! You're mad because 'she flirted' with me!" he let out a little laugh.  
  
"I don't know how you got such a ridiculous idea as that," she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh no, no, no Beth. It's not ridiculous at all; it's the truth! Just admit it. You. Are. Jealous!"  
  
"I will not admit to that silly idea of yours because it's not true!"  
  
"Beth, I'd never thought I'd see the day -"  
  
Bethany walked up to him and poked a finger at his chest, "Believe it as you may, but I am not jealous! If that's all you plan on telling me than I have no interest in continuing talking to you!" She brushed past him and went down the stairs.  
  
"You prat!" Ashleigh said walking inside the room and hitting him on the arm.  
  
"What?" Alex asked innocently. "I only told the truth,"  
  
"More like, rubbing it in," Jason said with slight grin.  
  
"You knew she was already upset and you just made matters worst!" said Ashleigh. "You don't rub in that she's jealous!"  
  
"This shows you how much he knows about women," said Jason shaking his head.  
  
"Since when are you an expert?" Alex asked getting irritated.  
  
"I'm not... At least I know when not to rub in certain things,"  
  
"Well excuse me! Actually I had just realized it... I just kept repeating it without realizing what I was saying..."  
  
"So you mean to tell me you were delirious when you said what you said to Beth?"  
  
"And you will be if you say you were," cut in Ashleigh.  
  
"Besides it wouldn't matter either way," said Jason grinning.  
  
"Alright! So I did rub it in but I was only trying to get an answer from her!"  
  
"One thing you should remember Alex, a girl will never admit when she's jealous."  
  
"Oh, I know that Ashleigh," Alex said. "But what I'm going to do is make Beth confess," he gave them a mischievous smile and exited the room.  
  
"Wonder what he's up to?" said Jason.  
  
"If it makes Beth ignore him longer and he asks me for help... I'm going to stay out of this. I'll even send Hannah an owl in advance; warning her." Ashleigh replied. "You know," she added thoughtfully, "we're the only ones without any problems--relationship wise, that is."  
  
"Yeah, I mean first it's Sean and Hannah, then Beth and Alex. What's next me and you?" he then started to blush a bit when he realized what he had said. "I-I mean..."  
  
Ashleigh had turned a bit red too, "I know what you meant, it just came out wrong." she said hastily.  
  
"Right,"  
  
Awkward silence had settled in the room for a few moments. "So, I guess we're the lucky ones, eh?" Jason said.  
  
Ashleigh smiled forgetting about the awkwardness that was there a moment ago, "Very lucky."  
  
"So Dad how's the team coming along?" Alex asked at the dinner table.  
  
"Just great! We should be in terrific shape by the time Quidditch season starts up again." said his father, Kevin who played on Puddlemore United Quidditch team. "Honey, anything interesting happen at the Ministry while I was gone?" he asked his wife.  
  
"You wouldn't believe," Michele said. "Just yesterday we had a job erasing an entire town's memory."  
  
"What department does she work in?" Ashleigh whispered to Alex who was sitting on her left.  
  
"A.M.R.S -- Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. She's an Obliviator." he explained.  
  
"This bloke was best friends with this Muggle for fifteen years, he didn't know he was a wizard though. The wizard, Barty Riley, decided that he trusts him enough not to say a word. The Muggle was shocked, yes, and he promised not to tell. The next morning Mr. Riley opens up the Muggle paper and sees his face on the front with the Headline: 'A Real Wizard Living Right In Our Neighbourhood' He called for help and we had to use some real powerful magic to erase memories. You should have seen Pavarti, she looked like she could never cast another spell again, I don't blame her either. Anyways, I bet it taught Riley on who he can trust."  
  
"Kinda sad once you think about it," Kevin said with a sigh. "But on a happier note, Alex, your mother tells me that a guy at the school Jocelyn goes to sprouted" - he looked at Michele.  
  
"Boils," she said.  
  
"boils," he finished. Alex could hear the amusement in his voice. "Do you mind explaining what happened? I know I'm going to like this one."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
That's the end of the chapt. folks! And about the ARMS thing, I don't know exactly what they do and I'm not sure what Michele did falls underneath that category... but I tried and made up something. If you got any ideas, please let me know! Later! 


	10. Dinner Conversations

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
A/N ~ Thanks Figure 8. Didn't really expect someone to review. But, I'm glad you did ^_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dinner Conversations  
  
-  
  
"I guess I'll start from the time we got there until we left," said Alex. He took a deep breath, "Ok, we go to the school and I go inside Samantha's class to pick her up. Obviously her teacher -"  
  
"Ms. Wellington," said Michele.  
  
"Well, she must not have been informed that I was picking up Sam and she was asking all these questions and stuff. If I was the father -"  
  
"What? She's met me before!" said Kevin.  
  
Alex shrugged, "She asked me anyway, but I told her that I wasn't some psycho trying to kidnap Sam and that I've already wasted time answering her questions and I was tired and I wanted to go home."  
  
"You told her that?" asked Michele incredulously.  
  
"Sorry Mum, but I couldn't help it! Anyways she said I was a bad influence on Sam,"  
  
"I'm afraid to even ask what you said..." Michele said shaking her head.  
  
"You told her that Sam had other people who can be an influence on her didn't you?" Kevin asked chuckling.  
  
Alex grinned," Yup. Told Sam to get her bag and we left, but not before telling her 'Happy Christmas', of course."  
  
"I thin you've spent too much time around Fred and George when you were a kid," said Michele; she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So now we're about to leave when..." Alex paused looking over at Beth, who had froze with her spoon almost to her mouth.  
  
"A girl comes up and starts flirting with him," continued Jason.  
  
'I'm going to kill you Jason!' thought Alex.  
  
"Really?" asked Kevin with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah... she was just wondering who we were -"  
  
"You mean who you were," corrected Ashleigh innocently. Alex sent her a kick to her leg; he winced when she kicked back harder.  
  
"She was asking who I was, what I was doing there. I said I was here to pick up Sam -"  
  
"And she was all like, Aw! That's so cute! Picking up little Sammie here!" Ashleigh said mimicking Amber.  
  
"Sammie?" Michele let out a laugh.  
  
"I told her it was Sa-man-tha," the young girl said.  
  
Kevin laughed, "Please do continue," he said.  
  
"What was this girl's name anyway?" asked Michele.  
  
"Amber," answered Alex.  
  
"So... was she good looking?" Kevin asked. "What?" he added when he saw he look his wife was giving him. "It's not like I like her, I was asking the boys."  
  
"Well," said Jason. "She wasn't ugly" --he heard a Beth make sound that sounded like 'yeah right'-- "but I don't like her or anything. Alex?" he looked at him.  
  
Alex knew he was doing this on purpose. He sent him a look that could kill. Jason just kept looking at him innocently; the corners of his mouth threatening to go upwards. He glanced at Bethany, she was staring at him waiting for an answer like everyone else. 'Thanks alot Jason,' He finally spoke, "Er..."  
  
'Wait a minute!' He began to smile a bit.  
  
"Alex?" Jason said.  
  
"Oh! Well she was pretty," he didn't even have to look at Beth to know that her mouth was now hanging open. "But like Jason said, I don't like her." He smiled, satisfied with the expressions on Jason's, Ashleigh's, and Bethany's faces.  
  
"You see?" Kevin said to his wife, "that was all I was asking." He looked at Alex, "Go on,"  
  
"We got outside the building when this guy comes up to Amber. He must've been her boyfriend or something and thought that I was making a move on her because he was a jerk. Messing with me and Sam -"  
  
"He didn't!" said Michele. "Samantha?"  
  
"No need to worry. Just before I planned on pounding him into the cement I felt Sam shaking beside me, she was really mad. Remember Uncle Fred and the bottle?"  
  
Kevin laughed, "That was funny."  
  
"Well instead of bottles, boils sprouted everywhere... it was kind of gross. I picked up Sam and we hurried to the car and left."  
  
"That was interesting," Kevin said. "Snapping at teachers, a pretty girl flirts with you, and my little girl makes a guy sprout boils. I'd say you had a great afternoon."  
  
*  
  
"Can you teach how to play?" Samantha asked, an hour and one chess game later. She, Jason, and Alex were in the living room, his parents were in the kitchen, and Ashleigh and Bethany were sitting outside.  
  
"Sure. Here, take my side. Jason will teach you." Alex said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jason asked as he set up the board.  
  
"Going to get some air," he answered.  
  
"Good luck," Jason said. Alex walked out the front door and saw that the girls were sitting on the swinging bench. They had been laughing about something until they noticed that he was there, that is. The laughter from Bethany's face was gone in a flash the minute she laid eyes on him. She made way to get up but Ashleigh abruptly stood up and purposely made Bethany fall back onto the bench. She sent her a look that could murder but Ashleigh wasn't fazed by it.  
  
"I'm going to see what the others are up to," she said. As she walked past Alex she winked. She walked into the house; leaving them alone.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes," she said without missing a beat. Alex leaned against the railing of the porch and stared at her. After a few moments Bethany was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"You," he said simply.  
  
"Yes but---wait. Let me rephrase that. Why are you staring at me?" She asked irritated.  
  
"Did you know that you're the most beautiful girl in the world?"  
  
"Don't start that with me, Alex. Everyone knows who you think is good- looking," she snapped.  
  
"So you are jealous!"  
  
"So what if I am? It's hard not to be when your so-called boyfriend openly says that this Muggle girl is pretty."  
  
"I only said that so I could get you mad enough to admit that you were jealous."  
  
"So you don't think she's pretty?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I can't say she's completely ugly because I'd be lying to you. She is a bit pretty, but remember I think you're beautiful."  
  
Bethany smiled a bit and she stood up and walked over to him. Before they could do anything more they hard a sniff behind them.  
  
There by the doorway stood Jason Ashleigh, and Samantha; all hugging each other and were pretending to cry. "T-that was so...so beautiful!" Ashleigh wailed. She then buried her face in Jason's shoulder.  
  
"I didn't know you could be so romantic, Alex." Jason said wiping away fake tears.  
  
"Y-yeah," Samantha said.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Alex asked with a sigh.  
  
The trio stopped 'crying' immediately and broke out into smiles. "All of it," said Ashleigh. "You can come out now!" She called. Michele and Kevin appeared right beside them.  
  
"Jason! You let them use your cloak?" Beth asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, we couldn't miss this one," Kevin said.  
  
"Since the show's over do you mind leaving?" Alex asked.  
  
"C'mon guys, we're not wanted here," Jason said with a grin.  
  
"Got that right," Alex said, smiling. He turned his attention back on Beth. He grabbed her and dipped her. She squealed, but only to cut off by his lips on hers.  
  
*  
  
The holidays had flown by quickly and soon enough it was the day before Christmas and the household was getting ready to go spend the afternoon at the Burrow. "When we get there I'll introduce you to everyone," Alex said to Beth. "And if you can't remember everyone's name, don't worry about it."  
  
"Bethany smiled, "This should be interesting.  
  
Indeed it was.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hmm... wonder what's gonna happen. Ciao! 


	11. Christmas Eve at the Burrow

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
A/N ~ Thanks for reviewing you guys!^_^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Christmas Eve at the Burrow  
  
-  
  
The group had arrived at the Burrow using Floo Powder and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "Hello everyone!" she said cheerfully hugging Michele and Kevin.  
  
"Hiya Molly," Kevin said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I see life has treated you well,"  
  
"Yes, it has. I have dozens of grandchildren who I absolutely adore," she looked at Alex. "Dear, dear you have grown since the last time I saw you Alex! Bend down so I can give you a hug!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Grandma," he said hugging her.  
  
"What about me Grandmummy?" Samantha said.  
  
"I didn't forget about you dear, come here!" Mrs. Weasley said embracing the girl. "Come here too Jason, my you have grown taller too! The both of you are quite handsome, I bet some of the girls back at Hogwarts have eyes for you, you know." She said brightly.  
  
The boys blushed, while Bethany and Ashleigh smirked.  
  
"Molly, you remember Bethany Davidson don't you?" Michele said. "Morgan and Joshua's daughter?"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you dear. How are you?"  
  
"Fine thank you," Bethany said.  
  
"And who's the lovely young lady here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning her attention to Ashleigh.  
  
"I'm Ashleigh Hamon, friend to those three;" she gestured to Bethany, Alex, and Jason, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Call me Molly, dear. No need to be all formal, I'm sure." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"Look who's here." Someone spoke.  
  
"Fred, how lovely to see you too." Michele said rolling her eyes but smiling all the same.  
  
"I see you brought company boys." Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You remember Bethany don't you? Bethany Davidson?" Alex said.  
  
"Oh! Of course! My have you grown into a beautiful young lady. Surely, you do have someone you're going out with?"  
  
Bethany blushed a deep red, "Thank you. Actually I am... seeing someone," she paused, taking a glance at Alex, who was also beginning to turn red.  
  
Fred took a hint, "Good going ol' chap! You've got yourself a girlfriend! How nice of you to bring her to visit and meet the family. Hope we don't scare you off," he added to Bethany. "Well, if you would excuse me, I have to spread the good news!" He walked outside into the back yard.  
  
"Oh, this is so wonderful! I had a feeling you two had something going on," Mrs. Weasley said knowingly. "So Jason and Ashleigh do - ?"  
  
"No!" Jason and Ashleigh said. A bit too loudly.  
  
"Really? That's a shame, you two would make the perfect couple," said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head.  
  
"Didn't work out the first time," Jason muttered. Ashleigh abruptly turned to look at him; surprised he even brought 'that' up.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"He said that he couldn't wait until supper time," Ashleigh cut in. Jason looked at her but only for a moment.  
  
"Yeah I'm starved," he said, agreeing with her.  
  
"Well, the food will be ready in a bit, so why don't you two show the girls around and let them meet everyone?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Sure," Alex replied. He led the other three out the door.  
  
*  
  
"Look who it is, the man of the hour!" A voice cried.  
  
"Not today Uncle Fred," said Alex.  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Can't even recognize your own uncle..." he sniffed.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Uncle Fred."  
  
"It was good wasn't it? Anyways, like I was saying. Alex it's time that we have *the talk*. Now that you've got yourself a girl, there are some *things* we need to discuss." Fred said with a knowing smirk.  
  
Alex was red to the roots of his hair; Bethany was a bit pink too. "Dad already talked to me about that *stuff*." Alex said and if possible, turning redder.  
  
"Yeah but I'm your uncle! It's better if you talk about this kind of stuff with us,"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. Oi! George!"  
  
"Yes?" A man answered, identical to Fred down to the very number of freckles on his face.  
  
"Come here a sec,"  
  
George walked over. "You called?"  
  
"Alex has reached the point where he needs to have a very important and entertaining talk with us." Fred said grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Oh," George said with the same grin. "Excuse us please," the twins said together, taking Alex and leading him away from the group.  
  
At that point Ashleigh and Jason burst out laughing. "The look on his face was priceless!" said Jason.  
  
"It's not funny!" Bethany snapped.  
  
"If you were in our shoes, it would be." said Ashleig chuckling.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hannah had jogged up to them.  
  
"Hannah!" The girls cried hugging her.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Bethany.  
  
"Well, I am a Weasley after all and remember I said I was coming? So, did I miss anything?"  
  
"Uncle Fred and George took Alex so they could talk to him about the 'birds and the bees'." said Jason.  
  
"What?" Hannah sputtered, trying to decide whether to laugh or not.  
  
"Where are you parents?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
"Inside. My dad's waiting for someone to get here," Hannah replied. "Someone from his Quidditch team, don't know who exactly. I think they're bringing their family with them."  
  
"Jason!" The group turned and saw Jason's mother, Ginny sitting at one of the long tables that had been set up; she was motioning for them to come over. A group of women was sitting with her also.  
  
"When did you get here?" Jason asked, giving her a hug.  
  
"About a half-hour ago," she replied. "Hannah, where's your mother?"  
  
"She was admiring Jaime when I left the house," Hannah said.  
  
"You must be Alex's girlfriend, Bethany correct?" Ginny said to Bethany, with a grin.  
  
"Word travels fast, doesn't it?" Jason whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She then looked over at Ginny, "Yes, I am." She blushed a bit.  
  
"No need to be ashamed dear, he's a sweet guy." Ginny said with a wink. Bethany blushed even redder.  
  
"So Jason, who's your friend here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"This is Ashleigh Hamon, my friend."  
  
"Yes Jason, that's what I said," his mother replied.  
  
"I know that look, mum." Jason said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What?" she said innocently. Jason just shook his head.  
  
"Well, Beth and Ashleigh, this is Alicia, Fred's wife." She gestured to a woman with shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hello," Alicia said. "I hear my husband of mine has been stirring up trouble, but don't worry I'll keep him in line." She winked.  
  
"Over here is Charlie's girlfriend, Nicole"--Nicole had short black hair and blue eyes-- "and right next to her is Dana, Bill's wife"---she pointed to the woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes-- "she has a daughter, Jocelyn. I'm sure you've met her."  
  
Ashleigh and Bethany nodded.  
  
"And last but not least that's Rachel, George's girlfriend."  
  
A woman with straight blonde hair and green eyes smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said.  
  
*  
  
"They all seem nice," Ashleigh said after they had walked away.  
  
"Yeah but who knows what they're talking about now," Jason said looking back over his shoulder at the women who were now talking in hush-tones.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Hannah, "I bet all they're talking about is how good of a couple you and Ashleigh make." She smirked.  
  
"Hannah!" Ashleigh said hitting her playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"What? It's true you know..." She then turned her attention to Samantha, who had just then ran up to her and jumped into her arms.  
  
Ashleigh and Jason looked at each other for a moment then looked away blushing.  
  
They all went back inside and found Fred and George sitting in the kitchen talking with Alex. "Do you think we should get him out of there?" said Bethany.  
  
"Get 'who' out of where?" A female voice asked. Hermione was standing behind him.  
  
"Fred and George are having a talk with Alex." said Jason.  
  
"Oh dear. Fred? George? What are you saying to Alex?" Hermione asked speaking to them.  
  
The twins both looked up with the same innocent expressions. "Nothing much, dearest sister-in-law." They replied together.  
  
"We were just wrapping it up, weren't we George?" Fred said.  
  
"Correct, mate." George answered.  
  
"I was told you were having a *talk* with Alex," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We only want our favourite nephew to be prepared." Fred said sweetly.  
  
"Mmm-mmm, I'm sure Kevin has already made sure of that. Am I right Alex?"  
  
Alex nodded. He stood up and walked over to them. Expressionless.  
  
"You best be on your good behaviour Fred, you don't want anything getting back to Alicia, do you?" Hermione said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Ah, you're no fun," Fred pouted. "What happened to the 'Mione we all knew and loved?"  
  
"Fred, she's standing right in front of you except that she's grown and has married our little Ronniekins," said George. Hermione rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. "C'mon Fred, we have to cause mischief somewhere else." he continued standing up.  
  
"Right behind you." His twin said. They walked past the group and entered the living room.  
  
"You don't plan on telling us what they said do you?" Jason said.  
  
"Never," said Alex simply.  
  
"Well, now that that's over and done with Ron's guest should be arriving soon. Come on," Hermione led them into the living room. They had walked in just in time to see the twins say something and Ron, Kevin, Mr. Weasley and Harry laugh. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Alex!" said Ron, noticing that they had walked in.  
  
"Don't started Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your brothers have already embarrassed him enough for one day -"  
  
"Does that mean we get to continue tomorrow?" asked Fred hopefully.  
  
"- and Bethany too." Mrs. Weasley finished. "And NO! Fredrick!"  
  
"Bethany?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Davidson, Ron," said Hermione. "Josh and Morgan's daughter."  
  
"Ron did we tell you that Alex has a girlfriend?" George said.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. "Who?"  
  
"This lovely young lady right here," George replied walking over to Bethany and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"This over here by Jason is Ashleigh Hamon," said Fred, standing by her. "Sadly these two aren't involved."  
  
Jason and Ashleigh blushed again for seemed like the hundredth time that day.  
  
"She is a lovely young lady Jason. Why don't you ask her out?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Arthur! That's enough! All of you! If I hear that either one of you are terrorizing my grandchildren and their friends..." she trailed off giving them a stern look.  
  
They all shut up.  
  
Little Jaime, who had been in Harry's arms, began to cry. "Look what you done did! If you hadn't made me scowl at you, she wouldn't be upset right now! Come here dear," Mrs. Weasley took her from Harry and rocked her gently. "I'm sorry you had to listen to all of that. It's just that your uncles are acting like little children. Not to mention your grandfather too..."  
  
"What about Harry and Kevin? They were laughing too!" said Fred.  
  
"Don't you dare start pointing accusing fingers Fred Weasley." Mrs. Wesley said before walking outside.  
  
"You'd think that she loves her in-laws better then her own flesh-and- blood." said George. "Do not say anything." He added.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Kevin closed their mouths. Grins plastered on their faces.  
  
-  
  
- 


	12. Surprise, Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 12  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
-  
  
The fire in the fireplace had then just turned emerald green. "Here they come!" Ron said. A moment later a young man burst through the fireplace.  
  
"Wood, it took you long enough." Ron spoke cheerfully.  
  
Oliver Wood spoke with a smile, "Now you know how I feel when I'm waiting for you to come to practice. Oy, Fred! See you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"You haven't changed either mate. But, let me tell you a secret" --he lowered his voice to a whisper-- "I'm not Fred."  
  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that. Never could tell you two apart." Oliver said blushing slightly. "Harry! Nice to see you! How's life treating you?"  
  
"Not bad at all Wood," Harry said with a smile.  
  
Bethany, Hannah, Alex, and Jason all started at each other. If Oliver Wood was here then that meant...  
  
Someone else then came out of the fireplace. He stood up.  
  
Sean Wood smiled at them. "Hi," he said grinning.  
  
"You think you're so clever..." said Ashleigh.  
  
"Pretty much," He replied with a shrug.  
  
Hannah smiled and went to Sean and hugged him. "You know I hate you for not telling me," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll get over it," he whispered softly.  
  
She pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek. Someone then coughed--a bit loudly might I add--and Hannah and Sean quickly realized that they had an audience.  
  
The one who had the coughing fit turned out to be Ron.  
  
And he was staring at Sean with a not-so-friendly look in his eyes. "I didn't now you two were so... friendly with each other." Hermione said before Ron could say anything. Bethany and Ashleigh looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.  
  
"Don't worry about that!" Ashleigh said. "It was just a hello greeting, between friends. Right Beth?" Bethany nodded her agreement. The two walked over to Sean and taking turns, they mimicked Hannah. They gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"See?" Bethany said.  
  
"Yes, see that Ron? No harm done." said Hermione.  
  
Ron didn't say anything. The group could see the disbelief in his eyes.  
  
Them and everyone else.  
  
Fred and George both let out a whistle. "That was entertaining," Fred said.  
  
Before anyone could tell him to shut-up the flames turned green....  
  
...and out popped Fleur Delacour.  
  
I'm zorry that it took me so long to 'et 'ere," She spoke with her French accent.. "Ah! Harree! It's so good to see you! Oliver told me zat you'd be 'ere." She walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss on both cheeks. "Ronald and Hermione! There, I finally zaid you're name correctly. It's so wonderful to see you too," She greeted Ron the same way as Harry--which made Hermione stiffen a bit--and she gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"Fleur... how shocking... you're married to -" Harry started.  
  
"Oliver Wood!" finished Hermione. "Ron failed to mention that." she added given Ron a quick glance.  
  
"Oliver?" Alicia had entered the living room. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I didn't know you were coming here!"  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here, either Alicia. Which twin did you marry?"  
  
"Fred," she said sadly.  
  
"Hey!" said Fred stepping up and looping his arm through hers, "I'm right here you know,"  
  
"I've noticed," she said smiling wickedly.  
  
"You're not being nice," he said grinning.  
  
"Neither are you, I've heard you've been teasing"--she glanced at Alex-- "certain people today."  
  
"Mum," he mumbled.  
  
"Right you are. So I advise you to stay out of trouble or someone will be sleeping on the sofa tonight." she said with a sing-song voice.  
  
The other men started to laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you boys, because I could always talk to your wives. Right Hermione?"  
  
"Most definitely," Hermione said smiling innocently at her husband.  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
"So who's this?" Alicia asked noticing Fleur.  
  
"This is my wife, Fleur. Honey, this is my old school mate, Alicia."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Fleur said.  
  
"Ditto," Alicia said brightly.  
  
"Who's ze young bunch over 'ere?" Fleur asked looking over at Alex and the others.  
  
"Well, the one with the red hair is Hannah, Ron and Hermione's daughter. On her left is their friend Ashleigh Hamon. Bethany Davidson is on her right. Behind them is Jason, he has the black hair. He's Harry and Ginny's son and beside him is Alex, Michele and Kevin's son." said Mr. Weasley speaking up for the first time.  
  
"I'll go get Michele, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Harry said backing up towards the door. Are you coming?" He asked the group. It was more of a statement then a question. Taking the first chance they could get to get out of there, the six of them nodded and followed him outside.  
  
*  
  
"Michele!" Harry called as they neared the table where she was sitting with Ginny - who was holding Jaime - and the other women.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Michele asked turning to face him.  
  
"There's someone for you inside." He answered.  
  
"Who?" She asked, eyebrows lowered in curiosity.  
  
"Go and see for yourself," Harry said.  
  
Michele looked at him for a moment. She then stood up and walked up to the house.  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny asked immediately.  
  
"Fleur." Harry answered quickly.  
  
"Fleur Delacour? You mean that snobby, French half-veela, Fleur Delacour?!"  
  
"Um... yeah, and -"  
  
"Merlin, I did not like her at all -"  
  
"Er, Ginny -"  
  
"Why is that... that"--she said something very incoherent--"doing here?!"  
  
"Ginny -!"  
  
"I mean it's bad enough she had all of the boys drooling over her and she liked to show off. Harry remember that time she said that Hogwarts' food was too heavy? Come on, but she just had to keep that stick-looking figure of hers of course!"  
  
"Ginny -"  
  
"And then Ron. Ron, my own brother had to go and make a prat out of himself by trying to ask her to the Yule Ball. I mean it was a bit funny. Remember Harry?"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What?" She said, finally hearing him.  
  
"Her son is standing right in front of you." Harry said with a wry grin.  
  
-  
  
- 


	13. Shocking Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
- a/N: Sorry for the delay!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 13  
  
-  
  
- Shocking Confessions  
  
-  
  
Ginny stared at him blankly. "What?" she repeated.  
  
"I was trying to tell you that Delacour is no longer Fleur's last name. Wood, is." Harry explained.  
  
"You mean to tell me that she married Oliver Wood?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"The famous Quidditch star?" Rachel asked curiously.  
  
"Yup, that's the one. He plays on the same team as Ron and Kevin." Harry said.  
  
"She married Wood?" she said more to herself then to anyone else. She looked up at Sean. "You must be their son."  
  
Sean, who had been standing there listening to the whole thing along with the others, nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Bullocks," she muttered. "Terribly sorry..."  
  
"We'll leave you all to talk," Jason said backing away. "Let's go." he added to the other five.  
  
*  
  
The six of them walked away from the commotion and found a quiet space. They sprawled in the shade of a giant oak tree. "That was something wasn't it?" Ashleigh asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, finding out that my mum didn't like Sean's back when they were in school..." Jason trailed off.  
  
"And that my dad had a crush on her too," Hannah added.  
  
"It's kind of funny when you think about it," said Bethany. "I mean Sean's mum is half-vela. She is very pretty. I bet you all of the guys at Hogwarts back then when they had the Triwizard Tournament were all staring at her. Hannah's dad was the only one to embarrass himself in front of her though. Naturally all of the girls would have been jealous."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Sean, "but what had just happened with Jason's mum was... weird."  
  
"At least we know where you get most of your good looks from." Hannah said with a wink.  
  
It was near evening time and Jason found himself wandering through the Weasley backyard. Most of the adults were outside and the their little kids were running around playing tag. Hannah and Sean had gone for a stroll and Alex and Bethany went off somewhere.  
  
'Probably to song,' He thought.  
  
A few feet ahead of him he found Ashleigh sitting by herself. She was staring out into the fields and beyond while sitting up against the same tree they were all gathered at earlier. Her dark blonde hair was blowing in the breeze slightly. Her cheeks were rosy and lips plump. He wondered what it would be like to... 'Stop!' He commanded himself. ' I do not have feelings for her anymore. That's all in the past.' He still couldn't help but notice that at that moment she looked beautiful.  
  
Breaking out of his reverie, he cleared his throat. Ashleigh turned around. "Hey, want to join me?" she patted the ground next to her. Jason grinned and took up on the offer.  
  
They were quiet for a few moments enjoying the scenery when she spoke.  
  
"Jason I've been meaning to ask you something," she bit her lip nervously.  
  
Jason looked at her curiously. "What?"  
  
Ashleigh turned away from him and looked back out at the slowly setting sun. She didn't speak for a full minute.  
  
Then, still not looking at Jason's face she spoke, "What happened between us?"  
  
Jason blinked. That was certainly not[ the question he'd thought she'd ask. Honestly, he didn't have an answer. She was the one who bloody broke up with him...  
  
"I dunno," he said finally. "You were the one who wanted to call it quits."  
  
"I suppose I did," she said softly. That day seemed like so long ago.  
  
"I can't really blame you though, we were pretty much in a bad situation."  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Ashleigh said.  
  
No one spoke until five minutes later. "Ashleigh," Jason said. "I want you to know that, that night when you broke up with me, I didn't kiss Nicole. She kissed me."  
  
Ashleigh stared at him for a moment but turned away. "What were we fighting about anyway?"  
  
Jason let out a small laugh, "You don't remember?"  
  
Ashleigh looked over at him with a small smile playing at her lips, "Not really."  
  
"Nah," he sighed, "me neither,"  
  
After another few moment's silence Ashleigh stated, "I knew that Nicole kissed you, Jason."  
  
Jason's eyes stared at her in surprise. "If you knew then why did you break up with me? We could've worked things out,"  
  
Ashleigh kept staring into the horizon. He noticed that her eyes were beginning to slightly water. "It was just hard for me at the time.... I was really upset for with you for Merlin-knows-what and seeing Nicole kissing you was just too much. Plus added on to the fact that me and Sean had -" she gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
Jason whipped his head to look at her so fast that he cricked his neck. "Shite," he hissed, massaging it. When he got himself recollected he said, "You and Sean what?" His green eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Ashleigh just stared at him; her grey eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. She was slowly shaking her head and saying something but her hand muffled it. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she muttered, moving her hand away. "Sean's going to kill me,"  
  
"So you two actually kissed before we broke up?" Jason asked.  
  
"You weren't suppose to find out," Ashleigh said softly.  
  
"You mean you weren't planning on telling me?!" he shouted. "Neither one of you?"  
  
"Jason, please. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing. He found me crying after you and I fought and he was comforting me, and... We didn't mean for it to go so far," she pleaded.  
  
"What do you mean, "go so far"?" Jason asked; voice shaking.  
  
Ashleigh covered her face with her hands and whispered, "Bullocks,"  
  
"Ashleigh," Jason repeated, "What do you mean "go so far"?"  
  
She looked at him; tear streaming down her face. She didn't say anything with words but her eyes said it all.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jason yelled. "Don't tell me you-you... and he... you two..." he didn't need an answer. He already had it. "Dammit Ashleigh! How could you two do this to me? We hadn't even broken up yet!"  
  
"Jason do you know how hard it was to face you later on? Sean and I honestly didn't mean to let things get out of hand. Teenage hormones and stuff, you know how it is -" Ashleigh was openly crying now.  
  
"Screw the bloody hormones! You don't see me go sleep with my best friend while I was going out with you, did you?"  
  
"Jason, please -" Ashleigh took his hand but Jason jerked it out of her grasp.  
  
"Don't touch me," he said, standing up. He took two steps back. "I want you to stay away from me. We are no longer best friends. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Friends don't sleep with their best friends while going out with someone else. You, Ashleigh Hamon, are dead to me." He spun around and walked away.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	14. Reactions

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 14  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Reactions  
  
-  
  
Jason angrily brushed away a stray tear as he raced off back to the house. Getting curious looks from the adults as he stormed past, he went up the stairs into the room that used to be his Uncle Ron's and slammed the door shut. Flopping onto the mattress he stared up at the ceiling. Some of the light from outside was streaming the window, lighting up the orange- wallpaper a bit. He turned on his stomach and punched the pillow in anger.  
  
'This has got to be the worst day of my life,'  
  
***  
  
Sean and Hannah, who had been in the kitchen talking with Jocelyn and Fred after they'd came back from their stroll, were still staring at the staircase where Jason had disappeared.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Sean said aloud.  
  
Hannah stood, "We should go find out, Excuse us, please," she said to Fred and Jocelyn. She and Sean went up the three flights of stairs until they got to Ron's old room. Hannah knocked softly. "Jason?"  
  
They both heard a muffled grunt. She opened the door and the two of them stepped in. Jason had his face buried in a pillow and his hair was all messy from all of the times that he had ran his hands through it.  
  
"Jason? What's wrong?" Sean asked. He was leaning against the doorframe and staring at Jason worriedly.  
  
"Mmph-mmph, hmph mmph hmph," Jason said.  
  
"What was that?" Hannah asked.  
  
Jason brought his head up and stared at them. His eyes were blazing and his mouth was in a firm line. "I said, 'Why the hell didn't you tell me?'" he averted his eyes over to Sean.  
  
Hannah looked over his shoulder at Sean with a confused expression. Sean shrugged his shoulders; his eyebrows were knitted together. He was confused just as much as she was.  
  
"You're not making any since, Jas." Hannah said.  
  
Jason got off the bed and slowly made his way over to Sean. He didn't stop until they were staring at each other, inches apart. Sean cautiously took a small step back. Jason raised a fist and punched Sean in his face.  
  
Sean stumbled back and fell into the hallway.  
  
"Jason!" Hannah cried. "What the bloody hell was that for!" She stood in front of him. Jason was startled for a moment. Hannah rarely was the one to curse out loud. He gently pushed her aside and glared at Sean who had just gotten up off the floor, rubbing his jaw. Eyes flashing. "What's the matter with you?" he shouted.  
  
"Why didn't I know about what happened between you and Ashleigh that night in 6th year when she broke up with me?" Jason spat.  
  
Sean's eyes went wide as saucers and he heard Hannah gasp. "H-how did you find out?" she squeaked.  
  
"You knew about it?" Jason asked incredulously rounding on her.  
  
"Yeah. Ashleigh told me and Beth,"  
  
"And yet you weren't disturbed by it, in the least?"  
  
"What? Jason, they kissed. Big-whoop. I'm not going to hold it against her or Sean," Hannah said.  
  
"Oh they did alot more than kissing. I assume that you and Beth weren't told everything."  
  
Hannah looked at Sean then back to Jason. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Hannah... Ashleigh and I...we - we slept together." Sean said quietly.  
  
"W-what? You... and Ashleigh?" Hannah couldn't move. She was paralysed with shock.  
  
"Hannah it was along time ago." Sean explained quickly. "We didn't mean for it to happen, it just... happened. If I had the chance to take it back I would, bit I can't."  
  
Hannah just stared at him.  
  
"Hannah please say something,"  
  
She let out a little laugh, but Jason knew better. She was about to cry. She felt hurt, just like he did. "What am I suppose to say, Sean? Before we started this relationship I know it wasn't really my place to know what you did with your personal life. It hurts that you and Ashleigh were 'together' at one point and you both lies to all of his about it. It hurts even more that you two weren't planning on ever telling us about what happened and I had to find out like this. But what's killing me is the fact that I trusted you Sean. I mean, I know it was really none of my business but still... Ashleigh is one of my best friends... but you both lied..." she paused.  
  
"I'm going to need some time... alone," she continued. "This is one hell of a shock and I need to think things over. It'll be best for the both of us."  
  
"So we're breaking up?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Y - yes. You know seeing other people... We're not technically a couple now... Until I sort things out." She turned around and made her exit; going back downstairs.  
  
Jason watched Hannah's retreating back. He felt uncomfortable when Hannah was saying all of those things to Sean. It was the type of conversation that he felt he shouldn't have heard. He looked over at Sean and noticed that his hazel eyes had clouded over as he continued staring at the staircase.  
  
For a moment Jason felt guilt wash over him. It took forever and a day to get those two together and now they were no more. Remembering what had happened earlier the guilt was quickly replaced by anger. Turning around he walked back into the room and closed the door. A minute later he heard Sean head for the staircase.  
  
He sighed and fell on the bed.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	15. An Interesting Christmas Dinner

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Figure 8 ~ Of course I didn't forget you! Sorry it took me so long it get back on track before, I hope this chapter makes up for it. ;-) Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 15  
  
-  
  
-  
  
An Interesting Christmas Dinner  
  
-  
  
When Hannah had reached the final landing she marched through the kitchen. Jocelyn and Fred threw her looks that clearly said 'Do you plan on telling us what happened?' but she ignored them and walked back outside. No longer being stared at she ran. She ran and ran not knowing where her feet were taking her; tears were running down her cheeks. She stopped and noticed that she was at the big oak tree. She slid down and sat right up against it. There, she let tears keep on coming.  
  
"Hannah?" someone asked. Hannah looked up, startled. She hadn't realized that someone had come up to her. Her tear stained face and puffy eyes were then turned into an expression of anger when she saw the blonde hair and grey eyed ex-best friend.  
  
"You," she said.  
  
Ashleigh's gaze averted to the ground beneath her. "I see you've heard what happened -" "Got that right," Hannah snapped, standing up. "I thought you were my best friend, Ashleigh. I would think that you and Sean wouldn't lie about what happened. You weren't even going to tell us! Do you know how that makes me feel?"  
  
"Hurt, betrayed... I know Hannah and I'm terribly sorry. I'm positive that Sean is too. We both are, we didn't mean for it to -"  
  
"- 'Go so far', right? I've heard enough excuses from the both of you. I bet you'll be happy to know that he and I broke up. Maybe you could both go somewhere alone and snog for a while... an just maybe you two might 'go over the limits' all over again." Hannah replied.  
  
Ashleigh's jaw dropped, "How dare you! Hannah, you know that I would never ever do that again while I'm alive! How could you say that?" her voice trembled.  
  
"Do I really know you Ashleigh? I found out some pretty interesting facts today about someone I'm suppose to know."  
  
Ashleigh stared at her. Tear were welling up in her eyes. She spun around and dashed away, leaving Hannah standing by herself.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Merlin," Bethany gasped. She, Alex, and Sean were sitting at the dinner tables outside. Sean had just told them about what happened. "Though I am a bit upset that you and Ashleigh lied to us -"  
  
"And that I was never told anything," added Alex.  
  
"That seems very small compared to what you're dealing with," finished Bethany.  
  
"I know," Sean sighed placing his head in his heads. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Bethany and Alex shrugged helplessly.  
  
"You know, I'm sorry about lying to you guys. It was just... Ashleigh and I agreed not to say anything to anyone. I can't believe she went off and told Jason!"  
  
"Jason will cool off eventually, Sean." Alex assured him.  
  
"I highly doubt it," mumbled Sean.  
  
They then heard Mrs. Weasley voice. " Would you three mind setting the table? Dinner's ready!"  
  
'Would either of you mind killing me now?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sorry, but you'll have to sit through this like the rest of us." Bethany replied with a half smile.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Jason?" Harry asked after the table was set. The smell of roast, ham, pies, boiled potatoes and more wavered in the air. The tables groaned with the weight of it all.  
  
"He said he'll be down in a minute," Ginny replied, sitting down beside him.  
  
"I assumed that the six of you would want to sit together, so you all can sit at the far end of the table. Hannah is still in the house but I haven't seen Ashleigh anywhere -" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm right here Molly," Ashleigh walked up to them.  
  
"Oh dear, what's wrong? Your eyes are all red and puffy!"  
  
"Don't worry Molly it's just allergies," she lied.  
  
"Alright then, well go to your seat so we can start eating!"  
  
"Here, here!" Ron, Kevin, Charlie, and Harry cheered.  
  
The four of them walked towards the end of the adjoined tables. "I suppose you already know," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah," said Bethany.  
  
"Sean, I honestly didn't mean to give the slip to Jason! It was an accident -" tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok," Sean replied pulling her into a friendly hug.  
  
"I see we're getting all cozy already." a voice spoke up. Hannah and Jason had just come over. Sean and Ashleigh quickly pulled apart.  
  
"Let's get seated shall we?" Alex suggested. He sat at the very end with Bethany on his right and Hannah beside her. Three seats were right across from them. Sean sat across from Alex and Ashleigh from Bethany. Thus, one seat was remaining for Jason and he was forced to sit by Ashleigh.  
  
They were soon joined by Fred who sat on Jason's left and Michele who was on Hannah's right. None of the teenagers spoke. The two adults were looking at them curiously; they could feel the tension. Even after they had all helped themselves to the food made by Mrs. Weasley had they yet to make conversation.  
  
"I'm guessing that there's trouble in paradise," Fred said speaking finally to them. He had broken out of conversation with Alicia and Oliver and was gazing at them.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Because no one has spoken a peep since dinner started. I hope you're not still embarrassed from the teasing by me and George."  
  
Alex and Bethany shook their heads.  
  
"Jason? Sorry if we humiliated you and Ashleigh too much but it's true about what we said though. You two do make a nice couple," Fred said grinning sheepishly.  
  
Jason abruptly stood up, eyes flashing. "Ashleigh and I do not make a good couple!" he shouted.  
  
All talk stopped and heads turned in his direction.  
  
"I'm tired of everyone saying that over and over! I don't like Ashleigh Hamon! She and I won't ever, ever be a couple. Never." he added fiercely, looking in Ashleigh's direction.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she looked down, hurt.  
  
"That's about bloody enough Jason!" Bethany yelled.  
  
Silence pressed against everyone's ears.  
  
"Aunt Michele," Jason began quietly but loud enough for her to hear, "I hope you don't mind if I don't come back to your house when we leave. Uncle Kevin, I hope you don't mind either." he added to his uncle who was sitting right beside his aunt. "I'd just rather stay at home."  
  
Michele and Kevin nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Excuse me," Jason said turning around heading back to the house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alex asked standing up. Jason kept on going. Once inside, he went to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder into it.  
  
Stepping into the emerald flames he disappeared.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	16. Alex's Advice

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 16  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Alex's advice  
  
-  
  
Jason heard knock on the door. "Leave me alone," he answered sounding like a little child.  
  
"No can do," the knocker answered. "Alohamora." The door swung open. Jason soon felt his bed shift.  
  
"You made quite an exit back there." It was Alex.  
  
Jason, who had his back facing him, didn't answer.  
  
"Are you going to be like this for the rest of the night?" he asked. Jason shrugged. Alex sighed, "You know Jason, I can't relate to hoe you're feeling right now -"  
  
"Of course, you can't! None of you can!" Jason shouted sitting up. "You don't know what it's like finding out that the girl that you still have feelings for, slept with your best friend! Not even Hannah can relate! She wasn't going out with Sean then!"  
  
"Alex looked at Jason, bewildered. He had never lashed out at him like this before... "You don't have to bite my head off Jason! You're right though, I bloody well don't know what it's like! But remember. I was the one who wasn't told anything. I didn't know anything! Not even the kiss! I was just as shocked as you were. We're in the same boat." Alex retorted.  
  
Jason's rage faltered. "Sorry, I-I forgot..."  
  
"I know, Jas," Alex said a bit more calmly. "If I were in your place and Bethany had.... well I would be just as pissed as you are but I wouldn't hold it against her. Or whoever the other person may be... yes, it would be hard to trust her again and I will be mad at her for a time but I would try to forgive her. Even if it is a little bit at a time. I'm not saying that you should just go up to them and say 'I forgive you!' I understand that you need time to think over things. I know that the two of them realise that too." he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll make sure that your things get sent over from my house. See you at Hogwarts." he turned around but Jason spoke up.  
  
"Thanks Alex. By the way how did you know that you'd find me at my house?"  
  
Alex grinned, "Your welcome and I didn't know, I guessed. Lucky I suppose. See you."  
  
Jason was about to settled down into his bed when Alex walked back in. "So you still have feelings for her, huh?"  
  
"What? Oh, I dunno..."  
  
"You said so yourself," Alex sang.  
  
"Alex, you do realise that right now is not the best time to start teasing me abut it." Jason warned.  
  
"Yeah... right. Bye then."  
  
"Bye," Jason said. Alex left and he laid back down thinking over the advice that his cousin had given him.  
  
***  
  
When Alex had come out of the fireplace at the Burrow, he found Fred waiting for him. "Everything all right?" he asked. "If I knew he was going to act like that -"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I wasn't your fault... Let's just say that today hasn't been the best for him."  
  
"Oh, I see," Fred said knowingly. "Does he plan to come back and finish eating? It's almost time for desert!" he licked his lips.  
  
"No, I'll just tell Aunt Ginny to bring him the rest of his food and some cake or whatever we're having for desert." Alex said. They walked back outside and found that everyone had started eating some of the puddings that were laid out on the tables. Alex took his seat by Bethany.  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked.  
  
"Home," he answered, digging in to some butterscotch pudding. "I'll be going back tonight with his things."  
  
"He's not going to continuing eating?" Hannah asked.  
  
"He will... just not with us," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean he's not coming back? Alex! Where's Jason?" They all turned towards the head of the table and saw Mrs. Weasley standing up.  
  
"Mum I told you that Jason is at home," Fred said, sighing.  
  
"That's right," said Alex.  
  
"Why didn't you get him to come back? It's Christmas Eve dinner! The time for family and friends -!"  
  
"Jason needs some time alone!" Alex shouted.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped rambling and let out a small gasp. She clutched her throat with her hand. Hannah's mouth dropped. This was the first time she heard Alex shout... especially at their grandmother...  
  
"Alex," his mother scowled.  
  
"Grandma I'm sorry. It's been one hell of a day and it's taken its toll on Jason... me also. But Jas really needs some time to think. I hope you can forgive him for missing out." Alex said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded curtly, "Of course... yes, alright then." she sat down but everyone was quiet and no one bothered to resume eating.  
  
"Alex, house, now." Kevin said standing up. Alex stood and followed his father to the house where they could have some privacy. "Alex, I'm very disappointed in you right about now," Kevin said once they were inside. "I don't know what's going on but you did not have to bite off your grandmother's head like that." His face was stern.  
  
"Dad, I said I was sorry,"  
  
"Well, sorry bloody well isn't enough! Your mother and I didn't raise you to behave like this -"  
  
"Dad would you just stop! I've had a very stressful afternoon!" Alex shouted. "I found out a lot of things today and it still feels like a blow in the face!"  
  
Kevin sighed and sat down, "Alex sit."  
  
Alex hesitated. He felt like shouting some more but he obeyed.  
  
"Let's start over. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Loads of things," Alex replied, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Does it has something to do with you and the others?" his father asked.  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
"Something mostly involving Jason and Ashleigh?"  
  
Alex was getting annoyed. "Dad stop beating around the bush. You know what happened."  
  
"No," Kevin said, defensively. "I don't. I have eyes, son. Jason gets really upset hearing him and Ashleigh used in the same sentence. Something has happened and it's affecting you too."  
  
Alex was silent. His father was on the right track... and he did want to tell somebody - anybody - how he felt. Betrayed, upset, annoyed... He then spoke.  
  
"You're absolutely correct."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------ 


	17. Alex's Side of the Story

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 17  
  
-  
  
- Alex's Side of the Story  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Whatever I tell you here stays here," Alex warned.  
  
"Alex, you know you can trust me." Kevin assured him.  
  
Alex nodded. Jason wasn't the only one to help him get the guts to ask Beth to be his girlfriend...  
  
"Ok well," - he took a deep breath - "you see dad, Sean and Ashleigh had a night together towards the end of six year. They lied and told us that they only kissed. Ashleigh blabbed to Jason and he was pissed. That was when he stormed upstairs. Sean and Hannah went to see what was wrong. Jason being angry because Sean had... you know, with Ashleigh while she was his girlfriend punched Sean. Jason got Sean to tell Hannah everything. Now they broke up. Hannah fought with Ashleigh because Ashleigh happened to go to her at the wrong time and of course Hannah knew everything and she told her so. Beth and I were told what happened by Sean.  
  
What makes it more messed up is that Jas and me didn't even know that they lied about anything! Double blow for us, eh? Now Jason won't speak to Sean and Ashleigh, nether will Hannah. Sean and Ashleigh are ok though. I had a chat with Jason and I sort-of gave him a bit of advice.... I think. I know that I would be just as mad as he is if all of this happened to me. This whole day is all screwed up. I thought that I would fell cheerful when we went home, not betrayed because my best friends lied to me. Upset that they weren't even planning on saying anything and keeping secrets. A bit sad because I fell sorry for the four of them. Annoyed because I feel all of this at once and I wish that they can just solve this because it's gonna be hell for me and Beth when we go back to Hogwarts." Alex sighed and laid back into thee sofa. It felt like an enormous weight was lifted off of his back. He was glad that he told someone all of that. He looked at his father.  
  
He sat there stunned. "Wow," he muttered. He leaned back into the chair in which he sat. "Sean and Ashleigh? They're too young to be going 'the whole nine yards'! They did use protection, right?"  
  
"Well, Ashleigh didn't turn up pregnant so I'm assuming that they did." Alex replied sarcastically.  
  
"Alex, this is no joking matter, I mean, if Ashleigh had gotten pregnant -"  
  
"The good thing is dad, she didn't. Okay?"  
  
Kevin stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "No wonder there was all that tension between the six of you. All of this drama everywhere... hell, I'm glad I'm not one of the six of you."  
  
"Thanks dad," Alex said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Alex, but it's true. Well," he sighed. "I just hope that everything turn out for the best. I'm sure soon enough that you will be distracted when you return to school next week."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing it's just with your NEWT's this year and all the studying you'll have to do," Kevin said. Alex knew better, he saw a smile playing on his father's lips.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Wish I could tell you but I can't," he answered breaking out into a grin.  
  
"C'mon dad please?" Alex begged.  
  
"I would if I could, Alex. You'll find out soon." Kevin stood. "Last one back to the table has to change Jaime's next pamper for your mother."  
  
They both bolted out the door.  
  
*  
  
"I'm beat." Alex said yawning as he walked towards his bedroom door two hours later. They had all just returned from the Burrow.  
  
"Night." Bethany said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"G'night." he replied entering his room. "You too Ashleigh," he added.  
  
"Night, Alex." she answered as she and Beth entered their own room down the hall.  
  
After changing into pyjamas and settling into bed Ashleigh whispered, "So Alex said all of that?" She turned over on her side to look at Beth who was on the other bed beside her.  
  
"Yes. I had planned on going to the loo but I heard Alex talking... Gosh, I didn't know he felt that way!" Bethany replied in the dark.  
  
"He isn't the one to express his feelings all out in the open." Ashleigh pointed out.  
  
"You're right. Maybe I should go talk to him. What do you think?" Bethany said.  
  
"Doesn't matter what I think. I'm going to get some sleep," Ashleigh yawned.  
  
"All right then, see you in the morning." Bethany got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown.  
  
"Have fun," Ashleigh called out to her sleepily.  
  
"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that," Bethany said opening the door.  
  
"Okay..." Ashleigh soon was off to sleep.  
  
Alex's door was cracked open and Bethany took it as a good sign. She walked in and froze. There was Alex standing by his bed clothed in only a pair of blue plaid boxer shorts. She let her eyes travel and noticed that Quidditch had suited him 'very' well. His shoulders were broad and his arms, muscular; his skin looked creamy to the touch. She got the sudden urge to walk over there and run her hands across his chest and -  
  
'Stop it, stop it, stop it!' she thought. She shook her head.  
  
Alex must've felt eyes on him because he turned and saw her.  
  
"I-I d-didn't know you - you were still changing," she stammered. "Sorry. I guess I'll - I'm going now." She did an about-face and was ready to run out the door when Alex spoke, "No, wait. Don't leave."  
  
Bethany stopped but didn't turn around. "C'mon Beth, it's not like I'm in the nude." he joked. She heard him walk up behind her.  
  
'Bad images. Very bad images.' she thought, mentally hitting herself on the head. She spun around and almost ran headlong into Alex who was standing two inches away from her. To her relief he had put on pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. She was standing so close to him she could smell the scent that only came off of Alex. "I-I, uh, I need to talk to you." she said quickly walking past him and into the room.  
  
"Ok then," he said, closing the door behind him for some privacy. He went back over to his bed and sat down. Bethany was still standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" he asked her, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Sure." she took a seat beside him and took a deep breath.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So... you wanted to talk to me about something?" Alex finally said.  
  
Bethany, who had been twiddling with her thumbs, looked up at him, "Yeah... I heard you talking to your dad earlier. I didn't mean to, I was going to the loo and I heard your voice -" she rambled.  
  
"I understand, "Alex said cutting her off.  
  
"You're not upset?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Alex shook his head. "I'd have done the same thing if we had switched places. Go on,"  
  
"Well, I heard what you said about how you felt... Alex why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know. It just wasn't at the top of my 'to do list'."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything right?" she said taking his hand.  
  
Alex squeezed it and nodded, "How do you feel about all of this?"  
  
Bethany shrugged also. "Absolutely shocked. I mean Sean and Ashleigh actually... you know, and they kept it a secret for all these months. I can understand why they kept it a secret but still..." she slowly shook her head absent-mindedly.  
  
Alex stood and began pacing the floor, "Two relationships ruined on Christmas Eve. I know this will be a Christmas none of us will forget."  
  
Bethany looked at him in confusion, "Two relationships?"  
  
"Well, one would-be relationship. We all know that Jason and Ashleigh still have feelings for ach other even though they broke up. Jason even admitted it when I talked to him at his house."  
  
"Really?" Bethany said, eyes brightening.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think he realised he said it until I pointed it out. He didn't really want to talk about it. All chances of them getting together soon has just been burnt."  
  
"I feel so bad for him," Bethany said. "Let's not forget the others, though."  
  
"No, we can't forget them now can we?" Alex said. "Sean and Ashleigh seemed to have forgiven and forgotten. Hannah, well I don't know what's up with her. Jason, he probably got the worst blow than all of us. You should've seen him, Beth. He's really upset. He nearly bit my head off! I know I'd feel that way and then some if I was in his place and you had -"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence." Bethany said. She stood up and went to stand in front of him. "Alex, I would never do that to you, all right?"  
  
Alex placed his hand on her cheek and nodded.  
  
"So, you're not to have that thought again, understand?" she said.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." Alex replied. "You know, I'm glad you're my girlfriend." he added.  
  
"I'm glad I am too," Bethany said smiling.  
  
They stared fondly at each other for a few moments until Alex suddenly brushed his lips against hers. Bethany replied quickly. The kiss started out innocently but soon it got deeper. Bethany slipped her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair. Alex held one hand behind her neck and his other arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Bethany then pulled back for air, "Wow," she whispered breathing deeply. She rested her forehead on his. "That was... wow." she repeated. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"  
  
"I've had a good teacher." he replied, grinning knowingly.  
  
Bethany blushed. She opened her mouth to reply when he cut her off with another kiss. He heard her sigh softly into his mouth. Shivers went throughout his body. His hands slipped up to her shoulders and he gently pushed away her dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor.  
  
Stumbling across the room, all the while not breaking the kiss, they collapsed unto his bed with Bethany on top. Alex's hand slipped up her blue- satin pyjama top and her skin against his fingers felt like silk. He caressed that part of her back, not moving upwards because he didn't want to scare her away. Bethany then slowly pulled back and whispered breathlessly, "I think we should stop. Not that I want to but I'm not..." she blushed again.  
  
Alex turned red too, "Me neither." he said quickly. She gave him one final kiss then rolled off of him. She made way to sit up but Alex said, "You don't have to go. You could... stay here. We don't have to do anything, just... sleep."  
  
"Sleep?" Bethany asked, one eyebrow raised. "With you, in your bed?"  
  
"If you think it's a bad idea - " he started quickly.  
  
"It's not! Of course I'll stay." she crawled to the head of his bed and slipped underneath the covers. "Your bed is very comfortable." she commented.  
  
"Glad you think so," Alex said, grinning. He crawled right next to her. "Hope you don't mind if I take my shirt off. I usually sleep without it but I'll keep it on if it seems rude -"  
  
"No, it doesn't bother me," Bethany answered, snuggling deeper into his bed. She closed her eyes. She felt Alex slid right next to her underneath the comforter. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night," he whispered. Bethany turned over and placed her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Hey Beth?" Alex suddenly asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered.  
  
"Did you see anything you liked?"  
  
Bethany's eyes fluttered open and she pulled back to look at his amused expression. "What?"  
  
"When you walked in on me earlier, did you see anything you liked?" he repeated, smiling widely.  
  
Bethany turned red immediately. "Alex, if you don't shut it -"  
  
"So you did see something!"  
  
"I didn't say that..." she protested.  
  
"Tell me, what did you like?" Alex asked again.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Beth,"  
  
"No." she hissed forcefully.  
  
"Fine." Alex crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You're being childish," Bethany scowled.  
  
Alex didn't even flinch.  
  
"Are you going to do this for the rest of the night?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"If you are, I'll just go back to my room..."  
  
Alex glanced her way. He and her both knew that she didn't want to leave. Bethany groaned and buried her face in a pillow. Alex heard her say something. "What was that?" he asked looking at her.  
  
Bethany lifted her face but didn't make eye contact with him. "I said, 'You're chest.' There's your answer, happy?"  
  
Alex broke out into a full-fledge grin, "My chest, eh?" he looked down to observe. "It is pretty good looking isn't it?"  
  
"Shut it, Alex."  
  
"What? It's you who fancy my upper body." he laughed softly.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you," she said covering her face.  
  
"Why not? Now you can start an 'I Love Alex McBonett's Chest Club' and be the president."  
  
"That's not funny Alex! I swear if you don't stop teasing me I'll leave." Bethany snapped.  
  
"No, you won't. You and I both know you don't want to." he sang.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Oh, I'll stop. Night Beth."  
  
"Night Alex," she said stiffly.  
  
"I love you Beth," he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Bethany couldn't help but smile. "I love you too."  
  
-  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
- 


	18. Sleepover

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I'm terribly sorry for the delay!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 18  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sleepover  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Alex found himself walking down a long corridor. The place wasn't familiar and with every step he took a torch with a brilliant orange glow lit up. 'Where am I?' he thought.  
  
He reached for his wand from his back pocket and gripped it firmly. A door suddenly appeared out of nowhere and voices were heard from behind it. Alex leaned his ear against it only to find out it wasn't shut all the way. He fell through and land on the ground. He scrambled up expecting the owners of the voices to start throwing spells and he was ready to yell some curses of his own when he stopped.  
  
Two figures were standing in a fire lit study, one was an elder man with grey hair and dark red robes and the other had robes of black. His hood covered his face. Neither of them turned around. In fact, Alex didn't think they knew an intruder was in their mist.  
  
"You have the girl?" the grey-haired man asked.  
  
"Yes." a young voice answered from under the hood.  
  
"Did you have any trouble?"  
  
"No, my lord. She's in the dungeons now, but she won't stop yelling." the young man answered.  
  
"She's still yelling for him is she? Well she won't be before long... Is the wand ready?"  
  
"Mallory said it will be in your hands by the end of the week."  
  
"The end of the week! You can tell Mallory that the end of the week is too long! Time is precious... we have to get moving before they find out where we are! Go, get out of my sight!"  
  
The yelling must have taken some energy out of the elder man. He buckled into a high-backed chair, breathing heavily. His companion rushed over and knelt by his side, "Are you alright father?" his voice was filled with concern.  
  
"It's 'my lord' to you and every other fool in this place! Leave!" The man commanded. The figure got up and walked briskly past Alex, who forgot that he was invisible and unintentionally moved out of the way. The room blurred and Alex was then at the end of a different corridor a whole lot less brighter than the last one. He heard a steel door open around the corner. Poking out his head he saw the black-robed person enter what he guess was the dungeons. Whoever was in there sure enough was shouting.  
  
"Alex! Help me, Alex!"  
  
"Quiet you stupid girl! Crucio!" In place of pleads of help were cries of pain. Alex covered his ears; trying to drown out the screaming. It soon died away and the voice moaned, "Alex... please get me out of here..."  
  
Alex couldn't recognise the voice but he knew he had to help her! His stomach muscles suddenly clenched... maybe he knew who was in there but didn't want to admit it. What if it was Beth?  
  
"Alex! Alex hurry...." The voice was dying away and so was the dungeons.  
  
***  
  
Alex abruptly woke up. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was still in his room, in his own bed. And Bethany - he looked down and there she was cuddled next to him fast asleep. He breathe out of relief. It was all only a dream...  
  
...but it seemed too real.  
  
His name rang in his ears, "Alex... Alex..." 'Wait a minute,' he thought, opening his eyes again. He turned over to his left side and he wasn't dreaming when he heard his name being called. Ashleigh and Samantha both in their pyjamas and dressing gowns stood a few feet away from his bed.  
  
'Bloody hell,' Alex thought.  
  
"Sorry, for waking you up but we were looking for Beth and..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Bethany who had just awoken, prop herself up on her elbows and yawned.  
  
"Hey," she said smiling. She kissed him on the cheek. "I slept very well last night,"  
  
"Oh Merlin," Ashleigh whispered. "I did not need to hear that. Beth, what are you doing here! In Alex's bed?"  
  
Bethany's eyes went wide and her face went scarlet. "W-what are you doing here?" she stammered, sliding back down into the comforters and covering her face with her hands. Her words came out muffled.  
  
"Me and Sam were looking for you since we didn't find you in your bed and we were going to ask Alex if he's seen you... but I notice that he has led us right to you." Ashleigh answered.  
  
"It's not what you think," Alex said making way to get out from underneath the blankets.  
  
"Whoa!" Ashleigh exclaimed, covering Samantha's eyes with her hand and whirling the both of them around so they faced the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked, looking at Ashleigh's retreating back.  
  
"Alex, you could at least put something on." she answered.  
  
"What? You think that we...? Oh no, no, no! We didn't do 'that'! See, I'm dressed, I only slept without a shirt."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Alex said.  
  
The pair turned around. Ashleigh removed her hand from Samantha's eyes. "So if you didn't do anything why is Bethany in here?" the young girl blurted.  
  
Alex was taken aback for a second. "I think you hear alot of things a little girl shouldn't be hearing," he said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm six," Samantha declared proudly. "I'm not 'that' little."  
  
"A question's, a question Alex. I would like to know the answer to the one Sam just asked." Ashleigh said.  
  
"All we did was sleep. It was like a sleepover." Bethany spoke up.  
  
"I didn't know you slept cuddled together at a sleepover," Ashleigh replied innocently. Alex and Bethany's face flushed red. "We'll be seeing you downstairs." She and Samantha made their exit.  
  
"A sleepover?" Alex remarked, turning around to look at Bethany.  
  
"Well, I had nothing else better to say." she said walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. " See you later."  
  
She then slipped out the door.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	19. Stupidity and Arguments

DISCLAIMER: Everything belong to JK except for the made-up characters and the plot in this fic.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A New Beginning  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 19  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Stupidity and Arguments  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The pleasure of vacation soon came to an end when the day came when school resumed. "Thank you, for having us over Mr. and Mrs. McBonett." Bethany said the adults on the platform.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much." Ashleigh said, smiling.  
  
"Your welcome, ladies. Make sure you come back and visit." When she got to Bethany she whispered, "Don't be cuddling too much." she winked. Bethany let out a small gasp and turned scarlet. She nodded.  
  
Alex kneeled down to be face level with Samantha, "You better be good while I'm gone." he said softly.  
  
She smiled, "Of course, when have I ever let you down?" Alex laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself." she whispered.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked pulling away and looking at her.  
  
"I just... I have a feeling that something is going to happen... don't know when, exactly, but I can feel it. I even had this dream -"  
  
"So that's what you're all worried over. A dream you had? Sam, I'm positive that a dream's a dream and you're just shaken up about it. But if it makes you feel better I promise I'll look after myself," Alex said.  
  
"You're not taking me seriously are you?" Samantha asked. She stepped back. "Alex I know that I'm right about this. I just know it."  
  
"Sam, I promise with my whole heart that I'll be careful, alright?"  
  
The young girl nodded. "Alex?" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If - if I need you for something, I can count on your right?" Samantha said softly.  
  
"Always," he replied. The whistle blew, "Gotta go." The three of them grabbed their trunks and dragged them unto the train.  
  
"See you in June!" Alex called waving as the Hogwarts Express started moving.  
  
"Bye!" Samantha called waving back. His parents waved also. Once they were out of sight Alex, Ashleigh, and Bethany went and found an empty compartment. They were soon joined by Gryffindor beater, Amy Chandler along with her friend and fellow Gryffindor, Chloe Brown.  
  
"Where's Jason?" Amy asked curiously. It was an odd site seeing them without him.  
  
Silence settled in the small room.  
  
"I see," she muttered, "I'll save you the feeling of being uncomfortable by not asking what happened. Exploding Snap, anyone?"  
  
***  
  
Rain was coming down in the gallons when the train stopped in Hogsmeade that evening. Heads were bowed as students hurried to find carriages. "This one over here!" Bethany shouted over the downpour. The five of them scrambled inside and it wasn't until it started moving when they noticed that another person was sharing the ride with them.  
  
"Jason!" Chloe said brightly. "We didn't see you on the train... How was your holiday? I trust it went well."  
  
"You could say that," Jason replied dully, staring out the window. Ashleigh, who was sitting beside Alex, tensed up. Alex gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. It didn't help one bit.  
  
"Anything exciting happen?" Amy said trying to stir up conversation.  
  
"Besides that face that I found out that my ex-girlfriend slept with one of my best friends while we were still going out and they lied about it? No."  
  
Amy's mouth dropped. "Not this again," Bethany muttered.  
  
"What?" Chloe said, dumbstruck.  
  
Jason turned his gaze from the foggy window to the group, "You heard me. While me and Ashleigh were still going out, she and Sean sleep together." The carriage stopped. "Pretty exciting, eh?" He stepped out and slammed the door behind him, leaving the rest in a deafening quiet.  
  
***  
  
Jason moved through the crowd and finally made it into the Entrance Hall. Students were wringing out their cloaks and robes while others used drying spells. He pulled out his wand, dried himself and was about to go into the Great Hall when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into a corner.  
  
"It stops right here." she hissed. Her eyes were blazing. Blonde hairs were plastered to her face from the rain. Jason jerked his arm from her grip.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Jason. Why do you keep bringing it up? What I did is not everyone's business! You had no right to tell Chloe and Amy! You make me seem like I'm some - some scarlet woman!" Ashleigh nearly shouted.  
  
"So you want to keep this under wraps, eh? To protect yourself your reputation? It that it?" Jason sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Jason, I don't care about some bloody reputation! What I do care about is you telling people things that doesn't concern them!"  
  
"Right. Well, if you seem like a scarlet woman... maybe you are one." he said simply. The moment those words left his mouth he regretted it because a second later he felt a throbbing pain across the left side if his face.  
  
"You know what?" she said, her voice was cracked. He knew he had gotten to her. "I don't care what you think, anymore. I said I was sorry. That's the best I can do, Jason. I know I betrayed you and hurt you but I didn't mean it. Yes, I felt guilty before but now after this," she paused and took a deep breath. "I could care less if I hurt you beyond repair because you sure as hell have hurt me. You are the last person I'd thought I'd hear call me that. I wouldn't give a damn if Bradley Malfoy did but you... You're truly not the person I thought you were."  
  
"The same both ways." he snapped, getting over the shock he had from her slapping him.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Ashleigh said, anger flashing in her eyes once more, "I hope that leaves a mark, Potter." She brushed past him and disappeared into the sea od students.  
  
**  
  
'Idiot, idiot, idiot.' Jason thought as the stinging subsided and he went into the Great Hall. 'Just couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut, could you Potter'?  
  
At the Gryffindor table he saw Sean talking quietly to a listening Hannah. Feeling his blood boil at the sight if Sean, he turned away only to collie into Bethany. Alex at her side. "What is the matter with you?" Bethany said lowly, a frown on her face.  
  
Jason was caught off guard. "What -"  
  
"Ashleigh told us in brief what happened," Alex cut in, an accusatory look on his face. "Jason, we know how upset you are but really you have crossed the line. You called her... a - well, you know -"  
  
"And? All she wants is to keep her stupid reputation," Jason said rather lamely.  
  
"As her best friend for - and don't you say a word - just about seven years, you know her well enough she's not that kind of person." Alex said.  
  
"And another thing," Bethany spoke up, "what you did on the carriage was.. For Merlin's sake Jason, why did you bring it up? As if she doesn't already feels bad about not telling you-"  
  
'She made it perfectly clear she didn't.' Jason thought.  
  
"- you just had to rub it in!"  
  
"It's not really your business now is it?" Jason snapped; more loudly than he meant to. Some of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors turned their heads. "So why don't you just bugger off!"  
  
"Hey!" Alex said, getting slightly angry. He took a step forward. "I know you're mad but you don't have to take it out on Beth."  
  
"Well, I'd appreciate it if your girlfriend would keep her nose out of things that doesn't concern her."  
  
Alex looked like he was ready to pound Jason into a pulp when Bethany interrupted angrily, "Since when have you become such a cold-hearted arse? You have every right to be angry, furious even, but you've no right to lash out at everyone. Especially your friends and I'm not just going to just stand here and let you do so. And it's to my business because it involves my best friends. Well, at least one of them." she added acidly. She spun around and stomped away. Alex lingered, giving Jason a look of disgust before turning and following her.  
  
Jason flung himself into seat at the Gryffindor table and stared angrily at his empty plate. He ignored the greetings he received from his fellow roommates and wished that dinner started so he could eat and leave. He finally heard the Headmaster call for attention and only then did he look up. "I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday -" Dumbledore spoke cheerfully.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah right," he muttered.  
  
"- I do have some exciting news..." he paused, a wide smile on his face. Jason's ears perked up in interest. "Hogwarts will be hosting an International Schools Quidditch Tournament!" Whispers broke out throughout the Hall. Even Jason's problems were forgotten as his face lit up. Though he didn't know what Dumbledore was talking about, if it involved Quidditch he was all for it.  
  
"This is the first Tournament ever so I'm sure none of you will have any idea what I'm talking about," he continued with a chuckle. "We've been making arrangements with the others schools since the beginning of the year -"  
  
'Oh! So that's what Hannah must've know about!' Jason thought. He turned to his left opening his mouth to say so when he remembered that all of his friends weren't talking to him. He didn't feel the least bit guilty. 'They can go on right ahead and not talk to me, see if I care.' he thought, anger rising again. Another thought reminded him that he wasn't in a middle of a spat with Hannah and looked down the table and saw her sitting across from Sean. Sean whispered something to her and she smiled smugly and nodded her head. They caught Jason's eye for a moment but he quickly looked the other way, feeling betrayed by Hannah. How could she still talk to the git?  
  
He turned his attention back on the talking Headmaster.  
  
"The staff and myself have decided which team we think is best to represent Hogwarts by watching how they play and by grade standards -" he paused again and Jason along with the rest of the school help their breaths. "- and the results will be posted in the common rooms tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, that's totally not fair!" A Hufflepuff girl protested.  
  
Jason stared at the Potions Master's face. Malfoy had a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Jason had a feeling that it won't be Slytherin playing in the Tournament. Even he had to admit that the players on the team were a bunch of dunderheads... except for his son, *of course*...  
  
"Also with the representing team, underneath will be the school participating and when they arrive. Let's eat!" The food appearing but Jason was too excited to eat. He saw Alex, Bethany and Ashleigh talking, they appeared to be just as excited as he was. He frowned and looked away just when Amy Chandler slipped into the seat next to him.  
  
"Jason, about what happened in the carriage -" she started nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, you didn't know." Jason said softly, for once not lashing out. He pretty much learned his lesson the last two times. "Just do me a favour and make sure that no one finds out about it?"  
  
"Sure thing." she said looking at her hands. Silence passed. "So," she spoke finally helping herself to some roast beef, and giving him a nudge with her elbow. "Think we have a chance at this Quidditch thing?"  
  
Jason gave her a small smile, it felt weird. He hadn't done that in days. "Yeah, I think we do. We all know Slytherin don't stand a chance..."  
  
He began piling up his plate, his appetite returning.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	20. Arrivals

DISCLAIMER: Jk's characters are hers. Plot is mine.  
  
-  
  
-a/n: this chapter is way overdue! Sorry for taking too long!  
  
A New Beginning  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 20  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Arrivals  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Jason came into the common room the next morning to find a crowd of people surrounding the bulletin board. Some began to cheer while others talked excitedly. "Jason!" Hannah had just come out of the crowd and was smiling broadly. "Oh Jason! Guess what? Gryffindor won!"  
  
"Won what?" Jason asked confused, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I mean - Jason! Gryffindor is representing Hogwarts in the Tournament!" she shrieked excitedly.  
  
"Really, how did you... I mean... Wow!" he finally finished. He gave her a hug and spun her around; laughing. When he released her he said, "I had thought at one point Ravenclaw was going to because they all are pretty smart and -"  
  
"But we all know Gryffindor is the best and you all have good grades." Hannah said, she couldn't stop smiling. "This is terrific!"  
  
"Jason! Did you hear the great news?" Amy said, hurrying over to them, followed by Chloe. "Gryffindor representing Hogwarts..." she had a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"So, can anyone tell me who else is competing?" Jason asked.  
  
"Beaxabatons, Durmstrang, then there's 'Wickworth School of Magic' from Germany, 'The Wizardry School of Ireland'-an all boys school might I add- 'Barcelonia Academy from Spain, and 'Bluewater Academy' from North America, the United States of America to be more specific." Chloe answered. "I wonder if there'll be any cute looking guys..."  
  
"I was just wondering the same thing." Amy said with a sly grin.  
  
"Forget the guys," Brett Wright said as he came up to them. He was a Chaser. "I wonder if they're any good."  
  
"We'll have to see won't we?" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah, they all come in three weeks. Then, we'll see what they're made of."  
  
It was the second week of February and that Friday classes were dismissed early. "Yes, no potions!" Alex cheered as he walked out of Transfiguration with Bethany and Ashleigh. "Is this a wonderful day of what?"  
  
"Sure is," Ashleigh said brightly as they made their way up a staircase to the Gryffindor common room. "I can't wait to get this Tournament started."  
  
*  
  
At six o'clock that evening, in their cloaks, the Hogwarts students lined up in front of the castle. The seventh years were all lined up in the back. "I wonder who's coming first?" Jason muttered to Hannah, who was standing beside him.  
  
"Me too." she whispered.  
  
"So, you've patched things up with him, have you?" Jason asked, nonchalantly.  
  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Sean. I saw you two talking to each other yesterday night. Have you two patch things up already?"  
  
"Well, no." Hannah answered. "We've got some things worked out. At the moment we're strictly friends."  
  
"I don't see how you can even talk to that git, let alone actually be friends with him."  
  
"Actually, it's none of your business on who I can be friends with. We talked, unlike you and -"  
  
"Ashleigh? She brought this on herself. She -" Jason started heatedly.  
  
"Jason, I don't want to get into a fight with you about what happened between you and her alright? You've already lot most of your closet friends because of it. Your friendship with Ashleigh is ruined and it's really you're fault."  
  
"My fault?" Jason said forgetting to whisper. People turned their heads. "My fault?" he asked again lowering his voice.  
  
"Yes, I - what's that?" Her eyes were focussed on something ahead of her.  
  
Some of the younger students gasped. It looked like a ship. A very nice, fancy cruise ship. A very nice, fancy, cruise-looking ship that was flying towards the front of the castle. It wasn't very big, enough to fit about a dozen people or so. "I think it's enchanted on the inside." A fifth year whispered. "I bet it's a whole lot bigger."  
  
As it got closer Jason saw some writing on it. It looked like - "German. It must be the German school." Amy said, on the other side of him. "Wickworth School of Magic," she said reading the writing.  
  
"I didn't know you read German," Hannah said looking past Jason to her.  
  
"My mother is half-German." Amy explained.  
  
Dumbledore walked past the group to greet the new arrivals. "Walter! Wie geht es Ihnen? (How are you?)" A man with a big built step out onto the lawn. He had on a heavy cloak and had a moustache with curly greying hair. He spoke with a heavy accent.  
  
"Ah, Dum'ledore! Danke sehr gut!"(Very well, thank you!) It's so nice to see a friend again, eh? I notice we are zey first ones here."  
  
"You are, you are. These must be your students?" Dumbledore said looking over the big man's shoulder.  
  
Seven figures stood behind him staring up at Hogwarts in awe. They were wearing heavy cloaks similar to the Hogwarts students but with their own school crest. A cursive 'W' with 'Wickworth Academy' underneath. They whispered quietly in German.  
  
"Hallo!" Dumbledore said, addressing them.  
  
The students all turned his way and said politely, "Guten Abend, Herr. Dum'ledore. (Good evening, Mr. Dumbledore)"  
  
"Good evening to you!" Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "I hope you all had a smooth ride over?"  
  
"Ja," they said.  
  
"Well, Walter. Minerva McGonagall will escort you and your students inside so you can warm up. Minerva, if you would be so kind?"  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. This way," she said. She led the group past the Hogwarts students and inside the castle.  
  
Within the next half hour, Beaxabatons and Durmstrang had arrived. the first by a large, flying, carriage drawn by horses and the second by an old- looking ship that came out of the lake. "Wish they'd hurry up." Jason complained to Hannah fifteen minutes of waiting after Durmstrang arrived. His stomach rumbled. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"I've noticed." she said. Neither of them had bothered to bring up the subject they had been arguing about before.  
  
"Ah, here comes our next group!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Not seeing anything on the grounds Jason looked up and saw about eight people on broomsticks flying toward them.  
  
"They flew here, but that's impossible! All that way!" Hannah said in disbelief.  
  
"They are from a different school Hannah, maybe they used some spell or something." Jason said. The figures touched down in front of the school. A man who looked no older than Jason's father with short brown hair strode up to Dumbledore and started speaking in what he recognized as Irish.  
  
"Oh, it must be the Irish school! Merlin, do those guys look hot." Chloe whispered.  
  
The school Quidditch team for the all-boys school were talking amongst themselves. They were in coffee coloured cloaks and looked the same age as the 7th years. One of them had curly sandy blonde hair and was slightly taller then the others. Jason had a feeling that he was the captain.  
  
An bhfuil cead agam aithme a chur ort le Mikal Lowberg? (May I introduce Mikal Lowberg?)" The Irish gentleman said to Dumbledore gesturing to the curly-haired boy. "He is the team captain." he added proudly.  
  
"Ta athas orm a bualadh leat, tUasal Lowberg. (I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Lowberg.)" Dumbledore said.  
  
The boy smiled but it didn't really reach his eyes. "You too, Professor Dumbledore." he said; in perfect English. Jason had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach about that kid. And he wasn't the only one.  
  
*  
  
"Didn't that Lowberg kid seem a bit -"  
  
"Snobbish?" Bethany said finishing Alex's sentence.  
  
"Yup," said Ashleigh as they watched the group go by. "I suppose it's because of all this competitiveness in the air,"  
  
"Two more groups left," Alex said. "I wonder if they're both trying to make some grand entrance or something..."  
  
"They are coming from practically the other side of the world, cut them some slack." Sean said.  
  
Soon enough they all heard a rumble. "Look towards the gates!" Ashleigh said. A bus had stopped in front of the Hogwarts gates and a group of people exited.  
  
"Is that the Knight Bus?" Bethany said.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
The head of the pack walked up to Dumbledore. "Hello, Albus!" A middle aged woman with blonde hair shook his hand.  
  
"Becca, I'm assuming you had a nice trip?"  
  
The woman smiled, "The flight was long but the Knight Bus picked us up at Heathrow and we got here in no time." she turned. "These are my students."  
  
Ashleigh and the others turned their attention to the small group behind her. All of them were boys except for two. "Aren't they a bit cold?" Alex asked.  
  
The cloaks the Blue Water students were wearing didn't seem all that warm. Yet, the group didn't even look fazed by the rather cold weather. Underneath the cloaks he saw navy robes. They each had a duffel bag in one hand and a broomstick in the other. One each handle was the writing: Lightning Star.  
  
"I wonder how fast those things are," Bethany said, reading his thoughts.  
  
"I'll let you and your students go inside and get settled, then." Dumbledore said. "It's a bit chilly out here."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. It feels better here than at home." Becca said brightly. "Come on," she said to her group.  
  
*  
  
The students from had Barcelonia Academy arrived soon after and everyone was able to sit down and eat. The Blue Water students settled at the front of the Gryffindor table. As the shrugged off their cloaks they revealed navy blue robes with a picture of a waterfall on the front. "This place is huge," Jason heard one of them say. "Nearly as big as back home."  
  
Jason observed the rest of the schools: the Irish school sat at the Ravenclaw table in deep green robes. Some were already chatting with Hogwarts students. Beaxabatons were at the same table; the girls were being gawked at by the boys. Durmstrang conversed with the Slytherins as Barcelonia made acquaintance with the Hufflepuff. They had on robes of scarlet. Jason laughed to himself thinking that all of the visiting schools stuck out like sore thumbs. Everyone quieted down as Dumbledore rose. Extra chairs had been added on to the Head Table for the other Headmasters and Mistresses.  
  
"I'm pleased to see that students from different schools gathered under one roof. I would like to introduce to those who don't know the heads of the other visiting groups. To my right is Ms. Becca Dwight, Headmistress of Bluewater Academy of Magic," a polite applauded rang throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Go Professor D!" one of her students whistled. A few started laughing. The Headmistress slightly scowled in their direction but was smiling all the same.  
  
"Over towards the left end," Dumbledore continued, "is Deputy Headmaster Todd Hansen of The Wizardry School of Ireland; beside him is Senora Maria Alvarez, the Headmistress of Barcelonia Academy; over to the right is Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beaxabatons; Headmaster Barry Mottola of Durmstrang; and Headmaster George Vavasseur of Wickworth School of Magic. I hope that the Tournament will be a learning experience and that we can make new friends and have a good time. Dig in!"  
  
"This is going to be great!" Amy said excitedly as she fixed herself a plate. "Can't wait until our first match."  
  
"Look at this food," said Hannah. "I think Dumbledore wants us to try something new."  
  
"I hope this stuff isn't fattening," Chloe said, frowning.  
  
"Come on, Chloe! Just eat some things and hope for the best." Amy replied.  
  
"What team is going first?" Jason asked her.  
  
"Dunno, but I know it's in four days. I do know that we have alot of preparing to do."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


End file.
